Aviatrix
by Etalyx
Summary: Scorpius is Head Boy in is seventh year at Hogwarts. His best friends Al, his quidditch captain, and Rose, fellow Head Girl, join him as they attempt to make it through their last year at Hogwarts. Along the way hi-jinx and life collide, shining new light on old notions. Love, loss, and humor abound, Scorpius and Co. are in for a year they won't soon forget.
1. Chapter 1: A Feather

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of this story other than the fictional entertainment that is written below. All credit for the characters and other intellectual properties are property of their respective and rightful owners. That is all.**

_Chapter One: A Feather._

"Hey Scorp! Over here!"

I hear my name over the _whoosh_ of the Hogwarts Express releasing steam. "Hello Albus." I say as I turn to face one of the only people that call me anything other than "Malfoy".

"Are. You. Ready." Al states. I'm know exactly what he's talking about, however, my superhuman indifference allows me to be a twat in even the most substandard situations.

"Albus Potter, I haven't any notion of what you're talking about. One might assume that you're trying to make a pass at me. I don't mind where you put your nuts mate, as long as they're not near me." I quip.

"Come off it!" Albus's eyes laugh just as heartily as he does. I can't help but join in his laughter. It's downright contagious.

Albus Potter is my best friend. We met on this platform 6 years ago, as first years. I was super nervous back then, though no one noticed. I felt rather lost and lonely. My family's chauffeur just dropped me off at King's Cross, leaving me with only instructions on how to get to gate 9 ¾. So I just kind of stood there waiting on the platform for the train to show up. That's how bloody early I got there. I decided to do a bit of flying to pass the time. My broom was the one thing that I treasured. After a while of dodging in and out of the pillars and doing, at the time, spectacular dives. I noticed two families watching me from about thirty meters away. I immediately landed and tried to hide myself in the nearest corner. I was called out to before I made it two steps though.

"Hey you! You're a really good flyer. But I bet I'm better than you!" It was one of three boys that spoke. He had jet black hair.

I didn't know how to react, so I just snarled back "Oh yeah?!" without much conviction.

"YEAH!" the boy yelled back. And he walked up to me and grabbed my broom and proceeded to do everything I had just done. At first I was angry, but then I felt something akin to excitement. This boy was as good at flying as I was.

"See! Told you!" He said as landed, pumping his fist in victory.

"That's enough Albus." a middle-aged redhead woman said.

"But Mum! I beat him!" The boy named Albus whined back.

"That's enough" she said again as she came over with my broom in her hand. As I saw her up close, I realized who she was. She was Ginny Potter, of the Holyhead Harpies fame. My eyes probably got really big.

"Y-you're M-Mrs. Potter." I stuttered lamely.

"Why yes, that is my name" She smiled back at me kindly. "What's yours?"

"S-Scorpius M-Malfoy." I replied back, slightly embarrassed, mostly ashamed. Most people didn't look down kindly upon my family name.

"Malfoy? Are you Draco's son?" she asked, her eyes seemed to be searching for something in mine as she asked this.

"Yes." I answered. Mrs. Potter gazed at me for what seemed like hours, and just I began to become eerily aware of the looks of both of the families, Mrs. Potter beamed at me.

"Albus. Come apologize." She called over her black haired son. "Say you're sorry for taking Scorpius's broom without his permission."

"But Mum!"

"Now."

"I….rry."

"Louder."

"I'M SORRY" The blacked haired boy, Albus, stated, most to satisfy his mother than an actual apology. But this was by far more attention and kindness than I was used to.

"Er…it's alright. You're a really good flyer. And you're Mum is a famous chaser!" My tone transformed from quiet to erratic by the end of the sentence.

"Yeah she is, but I still be better than her one day! I'll even play on my own professional quidditch team one day! But first I'll become captain of the Gryffindor House team!" Albus grinned. I mirrored it. But it wasn't the unnatural mirror I used to home.

This was a genuine smile.

A genuine feeling.

A genuine friendship.

Since then I was sorted into Gryffindor with Albus. We became quidditch players as first years, which hadn't been done since Albus's dad, Harry, was in school. Albus and I became chasers. We knew we had chemistry as best friends, but on the pitch, we went beyond that. We understood exactly how one another would react, resulting in extraordinary coordination and playing. We've won all 6 house cups so far. But that's thanks to someone who might just be even better than Al and I: Rose.

Rose Weasley is Albus's cousin, and by extension, though I'll never admit it, my other best friend. Rose is pretty tall, around 175 centimeters. She has an athletic frame, with wavy red hair and light blue eyes. She has a cute nose, high cheekbones, and sparse freckles. She's also incredibly intelligent. Rose loves and excels in every subject, except divination, which she took as a third year and wound up quitting. Her sense of humor matches mine perfectly and we always seem to be able to work off of each other whenever we prod fun at Al, who takes it with a huge grin on his face at all times.

Rose didn't join the quidditch team until her older cousin James, Al's older brother, told her that she couldn't do it because she was a girl. Needless to say, Mrs. Potter wasn't too happy and taught her a few things. Now, she's the best seeker there is. She even got to meet and fly against Victor Krum in a competition she went to one summer, where she actually caught the snitch before Viktor did, but just barely.

"You shouldn't be cumming on anything Albus, as we are in a public setting, and that's frowned upon." Al's grin broadens as I turn around to face Rose. Her timing with the follow-up is impeccable, as always.

"I'm sure the ladies would love it! Especially if they could see Scorp shirtless." Al nudges me with his elbow as he wiggles his eyebrows. "Right Scorp?"

"That's the truth good sir!" I announce heartily as Rose pretends to vomit over her shoulder.

"No one would want to see your body unless your face got mauled by a hippogriff, that way they don't have to look at your ugly mug!" Rose retorts. I fake sob as Al pats my shoulder and comforts me.

"Now, now, Scorp. It'll be alright. Every other girl doesn't care what you look like as long as we win the quidditch cup this year!" Al declares, extending his arm as if to show me something vast and awe-inspiring.

"You mean _when_ we win the cup!" I punch his arm. "It's as good as ours!"

"Yeah, once I catch the snitch and save us from losing…again." Rose says matter-of-factly.

"That was a one-time event." Al defends. "We just wanted you to know how it felt win the game."

"Hugo is just too damn good. Too bad he's in Ravenclaw," I announce "he's the best keeper at school by far. But maybe our new captain will get us a decent keeper this year now that James is gone."

Al looks positively ecstatic at this declaration. "I still can't believe I finally made captain." He says wistfully.

"Yeah, well, captain," Rose's voice is dripping with malice, "don't you go picking up a new player just because she's a looker and you haven't had a good shag in…ever."

"Shut up, Miss Head Girl!" Al responds. Top notch comebacks are Al's specialty.

"Be careful or I'll give you detention." Rose warns, her voice still oozing her killing intent.

"I'll be fine with Mister Head Boy over here to get me out of all the trouble I'll cause this year." Al pokes me in the chest, where my head boy badge will be in a few hours. "I've got to live up to Uncle George's reputation on my last year here."

"I won't help you out of any detentions." I drone.

"I'll buy a year's supply of green apple licorice." Al bargains.

"Diplomatic immunity it is." I salute Al. Rose simply rolls her eyes.

"Anyway ladies, we need to get on the train. Especially you and I, Scorp. We have rounds to do." Rose walks past me and curls her fingers at me to indicate I should follow. I oblige and use a locomotion charms on all three of our trucks, as I'm the only one that is seventeen as of yet.

"Showoff!" Al shouts as he boards behind us. "I'll find us some seats, so hurry through your meeting and rounds. I wanna talk quidditch." Al trots off to find us a compartment and I tell the trunks to follow him.

"Shall we?" I gesture down the hall.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Rose retorts sarcastically. "You don't have a clue where we're going do you?"

"Not the slightest idea." I lie.

"You're useless." She deadpans.

I follow her to the front of the train, where the prefect meeting is to be held. We're supposed to change into our school robes, but I don't really think either of us care all that much. Rose must be thinking the same thing, because she states exactly what I've been thinking, "We should at least have our Head Girl and Boy badges on."

There's a slight pause. "Can't. Mine is in my trunk."

"That's a load of rubbish. You can just use _accio_ to summon it to you."

Another slight pause. "Can't. I'm too lazy."

Rose stares at me intently for a few seconds before muttering "bloody _useless_" under her breath again and stalks off down the corridor stringing curses I could only imagine are aimed in my direction. I can't help but smile. Making her go crazy is probably my favorite activity. Other than flying of course.

I proceed to grab my Head Boy badge that just magically appears out of thin air, which is Parseltongue for "my pocket". I put it on and look at the state of affairs, and by that I mean mess, that was this car. The chairs are in complete disarray and everything has a few centimeters on dust on it. I say the incantations for a few household spells, and low and behold, a car fit for first class. I sat myself down in the now beautifully clean, circularly-arranged chairs and close my eyes. I hear the rumbling of the cars and disembodied voices. My shoulders ache. I need to fly soon. I couldn't stand being on the ground so long.

The longer I sit, the stuffier the car becomes until I can no longer take it. I rush to each window in the car and thrust them open. At the last one, I stick my head outside and let the wind hit my face. I imagine I probably look rather like a dog; my head hanging out the window with my hair blowing back. It's unbelievably refreshing. I pull my head back in to see a group of fifth or sixth years staring at me.

"Well," I say without even the slightest embarrassment "find a seat. The meeting will be starting soon." As more and more prefects fill up the seat in the car, I can't help but notice that Rose hasn't returned. Did I really piss her off that much? No, she wouldn't neglect her duty or pull a prank like this. I hope.

Ten minutes pass and all the prefects seem to be here. Still no Rose. I'm annoyed by this, but I can handle a meeting by myself if I have to. Seeing as Rose is already late, I decide to star. I greet them all, and we do a few icebreakers. After everyone has settled in, something else has settled in my stomach. There's something worrying about Rose now being thirty minutes late.

_She's probably talking to Al about quidditch_. _She'll be here soon enough_.

I'm through with explaining the duties and perks (well, perk. Seeing as the prefects' bathroom is literally like the only one) and have adjourned the meeting. The students all file out and head to their respective compartments. Rose hadn't shown up at all. Something is seriously out of place here. I immediately go to look for Al.

I find the compartment that Al is in. All three of our trunks are sitting in the middle of the floor, becoming Al's makeshift footrest. He looks up when I slide the door open.

"Where's Rose?" we ask simultaneously. "I thought she was with you!" again, in unison.

Panic wells up in my stomach.

_Wait. Calm Down. Think about this._

The panic dwindles as I regain myself. "Let's go look for her."

_Why is my voice trembling?_

"She could be with your family." Al nods in agreement.

We start off, looking for Lily or Hugo. We find them together playing exploding snap in a compartment about two cars down from ours.

Lily is petite brunette with brown eyes and soft-spoken, shy personality. However, she has a huge competitive streak, which juxtaposes everything about her. Hugo is muscular and athletic, with blazing red hair and numerous freckles. He is every bit the prankster that his two uncles Fred and George were back in the day.

"Did Rose stop in here?" Al asks. He seems much calmer than I.

"Er…..yeah. About forty-five minutes ago. She said she was on her way to her prefect meeting. She looked rather pissed about something."

_Shit. Not good. Really not good._

Al looks around at me. "Scorp, how did you lose her in the time it took to get to the compartment?"

"She never showed in the first place." I state as monotone as I can in my increasingly panicking state. "I played a prank on her before the meeting started, and she stalked off. I assumed she was going to get her Head Girl badge since she was badgering me about not having mine."

"But you have your badge on right now…" Lily trails softly.

"Yeah, I had it on me the whole time. Rose didn't know that though. That was the prank. Which was petty, so I don't think it would have upset her that much." I can't keep the panic out of my voice.

Al's brow is becoming increasingly furrowed. "Merlin's beard. Where the hell is she? She must be on this train. She's gotta be _somewhere._"

"Have you tried her mates' compartments?" Hugo interjects.

Al's face lights up. For all of his quidditch skill, he really is stupid sometimes. "I'll go check them now" he says over his shoulder, as he's already racing off towards the back of the train where some of Rose's Ravenclaw friends usually sit.

"I'll go ask other Gryffindors and see if they've seen her." Lily pipes up.

"I'll help you. It'll be faster with two of us." Hugo adds.

They bound off in the same direction as Al. I'm left to my thoughts. Which seems to be making things worse. I wander back to our compartment.

_Where the___**hell**_ could she be? _

Dread and panic are overtaking me. I don't understand why I'm so damn worked up. It's Rose, I know she can handle herself. Probably even better than I can. But all I can imagine are these terrible scenarios, all leading to her being maimed or dead.

_Stop overreacting damnit! Calm down and _**think**_!_

I kicked my trunk in frustration.

_Wait a minute._

I look down.

_One. Two._

_One…Two…_

_What the bloody hell is going on here?_

Where was Rose's trunk? It had been her not ten minutes earlier, but only two of them are left. Trunks don't just move on their own.

Well…unless they're charmed to.

_Okay, I'm still a smartass, which means I'm not totally illogical yet. So think. Quickly._

This compartment is so stuffy. It feels so cramped and foreboding.

Just like home.

I rip open my trunk and grab my broom, a vintage Firebolt. I run with it to the nearest car door. I throw it open. I mount my broom mid leap and soar straight up, almost hitting Rose in the process.

_Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me._


	2. Chapter 2: A Bird's Eye View

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of this story other than the fictional entertainment that is written below. All credit for the characters and other intellectual properties are property of their respective and rightful owners. That is all.**

_Chapter Two: A Bird's Eye View_

"What the hell?!" I'm beyond furious. All the pent up panic and worry is quickly turning to rage.

"What?" Rose says, nonplussed.

"Don't _what_ me! Where the hell have you been?" I'm basically screaming now. And not just so she can hear me over the wind.

"Here." She's looking at me like I'm crazy. Because arguing midflight on broomsticks is a totally normal occurrence.

"You mean to tell me that you've been flying since you left me in the prefects' car all by myself to do the meeting?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes. It serves you right for lying to me. You had your badge the whole time. I could see the bulge in your breast pocket. And by the look of it, you did fine." She tells me this as casually as one would point out the weather.

I snap.

But not in the way I expected.

I burst out laughing. I was worried this whole time that something horrible was happening to her, and here she is, flying without a care in the world. I turn on my broom and hug her. She sways for a second like she'll lose her balance even though her hands are still on her broom. I pull back and flash a huge grin at her. She's staring at me like I just told her the Chuddley Cannons won the World Cup. She seems a little flushed, which is normal when she flies.

"Nobody had a clue where you were. We were really worried. And your trunk is gone. I was beginning to think something terrible had happened." I felt lighter than air, and not because I literally was at the moment. "I'm glad you're okay." I see her trunk trailing behind her. I look back at her with an eyebrow raised. "Why do you still have your trunk?"

"Because of you!" She says, mood changing from reticent to spastic exasperation in an instant.

"What?"

_That doesn't make sense._

"Why would your trunk be following you because of me?"

"It's your damn Locomotion charm! My trunk won't stop following me. You know how powerful your charms are. They're second only to your Transfiguration abilities." She seems kind of tense.

Our knees knock. We're still close from when I hugged her.

"Sorry!" I pull away a few feet. "I can undo the charm if you like…" Rose senses my intentions and yells out right as I cancel the charm and her trunk plummets towards the rolling hills below.

"You arse!" she screams, eyes wide as she watches her trunk fall. She seems like she wants to race after it, but understands she won't be able to catch it physically without injury and she can't use magic. "Save it! Before it hits the ground!"

"Fine." I raise my hands in the air, as is displacing the blame. It reminds me of a joke picture I saw on a muggle computer once. I murmur an incantation under my breath and the trunk slows in its free fall and begins to head toward the train door that is still currently open.

"I didn't know you could use wandless magic…" Rose's voice is quieter, and suddenly husky. The mood swings this girl seems capable of is baffling.

I turn her direction and see her ogling me like a school girl.

_But Rose doesn't ogle boys. She doesn't give a damn about the opposite sex._

That doesn't seem to stop her from ogling me though.

I become hyperconscious of myself and my body. I blush profusely when I realize she's staring at my stomach which is exposed thanks to the wind rolling up my tank a bit.

_What the fuck?_

I regain my grip on reality. "Like what you see Rose?" I say pointedly, putting my embarrassment and awkwardness in check as best I can.

Her gaze breaks away from my stomach. And she meets my eyes, and for a fraction of a second, I see…desire?

_No that's stupid. Rose doesn't care about that stuff. She's the most modest person I know…but then what did I just see?_

Whatever it was I saw in her eyes was replaced by a fierce determination. "Yes I do. Quite a lot actually."

"Oh? You admit it then?" I ask eyebrows raised to high I feel like they're part of my hair now. The butterflies in my stomach couldn't possibly flutter any harder or they'd burst through.

"That's a vintage Firebolt. I can only ride on one of those when I'm at Uncle Harry's." She responds. "Let's race. I wanna see what my new Starlight can do." Just as she finishes her sentence, she leans forward and accelerates to incredible speeds.

_This is the Rose I know._

_This is the Rose I love._

Her Starlight is the newest broom by Nimbus, and is now currently used by all professional quidditch teams. It's extremely agile, but in terms of raw speed, I don't think it can keep up with my Firebolt. Like any self-respecting, irresponsible teenager, I tear after her with all my might. The wind sweeps over my shoulder blades and through my hair as I lean forward on my broom. Everything is being passed so quickly that all I can see for sure is a red train and green grass.

Firebolts are flawed and are no longer allowed in quidditch. This flaw may or may not be a major problem, depending on how much one values his or her life. The charm used to make the Firebolts fly is extremely powerful, and for unknown reasons, as the broom ages, the charm binds itself more fully to the broom. As a result, Firebolts become much faster the older it gets. It's an extremely curious effect, considering that most charms fade after long periods of time instead of strengthening. The Firebolt is the only example of a mass produced broom to "malfunction" this way consistently.

As the ground rushes beneath me and I begin to catch up to Rose (I can definitely tell it's her, because the sun is shining so radiantly off of her hair, and I've seen that blotch of scarlet flying around for a few years). That Starlight is damn fast. I'm slowly, so very slowly, catching her. There's something surreal about watching her fly. She's got a style all her own. I've been told she flies rather like her Aunt Ginny, but Mrs. Potter didn't fly as smoothly as this in any game I witnessed. Even at this speed, I can see Rose without any impairment. Every subtle and miniscule adjustment she makes seems to make her hair flash, like a ray of sun escaping from the clouds on a stormy day.

All of a sudden, we were racing over a large lake. The loch is huge, as I can't see the other end. I look down to try to see my reflection, but all I can see was a blur. I look back up to see Rose speeding…wait, where did she go? I stop hard, pulling up on my broom handle and kicking the arse-end out to the right. It was a technique Al and I developed specifically to pass the quaffle using the tails of our brooms, but after six years of flying, it's second nature now. I gaze around, and only then do I get to take in the true beauty of what I was so hurriedly passing over just a few seconds ago.

The scene is stunning. The rays of the setting sun shine over the loch, and the water reflects all the colors of the retreating light. It as if the lake is dragging down the sun to the horizon, like a kind mermaid showing a drifting sailor the wonders of the sea, and the water is infused with every color of the rainbow. The bridge, which the train would probably be passing over shortly, is made of cobblestone, varying in shades of tan and beige, until, where it meets the water, the stones are covered in algae, shifting the color to a glistening green. As I drift in mid-air, I let the wind pull me along in a rocking motion, reminding me of waves breaking over the shore. The wind whistles through the arches of the bridge and _swooshes_ off of the water. The sensory perfection is broken by a low splash. I look in the direction of the sound and saw Rose flying slowly above the water dragging her fingertips through the water. The water dances off of her fingertips like the dying light dances in her hair.

My breath hitches.

I can't move. I seem to be trying to call out to Rose, but my brain can't to find the right vocal movements. I feel the goose bumps as they appear painfully slow, starting in my arms and spreading throughout my being. A single thought crosses my mind, but I can't retain it, and it flies away like a dandelions being blown into the vast blue.

Rose gazes up at me and smiles.

I remember to breathe.

She flies toward me at a moderate clip and I begin to regain common bodily functions. My brain begins to work again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She murmurs as she takes in the whole scene. Her voice sends a shiver racing through me. It's so low and…intimate.

"Yes." I manage to choke out. My lips are quivering.

Her gaze returns to me. Her eyes reflect the water, and its spectrum of light. It warms me to the core.

A sly grin breaks out on her face.

"I won!" she punches me in the arm without much force. "You're not flying that thing right if you can't catch up to me!"

And now my inner twat finally decides to wander back into my consciousness.

"Oh, sorry about that! I had to fly back to the Diagon Alley. You know, to go to Gringotts so I could afford to buy you a chance." I say with every ounce of superiority I can muster. I don't understand how my father can do it all the time. I feel disgusting doing it for three seconds, much less my whole life.

"Watch it _Malfoy_. I'm head girl. I can put you in detention." She sneers back.

Thus begins the most intense staring match in wizarding history. I can only liken it to when Harry fought Voldemort for the very last time. It is _that_ intense.

_Her eyes are really blue._

I blink.

Another jeer of victory from Rose. "That's two defeats in one day Malfoy! Can your ego handle this?"

I scoff. She bursts into laughter.

Just then the train whistle blows loud and long. I start in surprise, my heart thundering in chest. "Damn near gave me a heart attack!" I sigh, relieved. I look over to where Rose… or rather where her broom is. She was nowhere near it. I peer down and see the water undulating and bubbles rapidly breaking out rapidly on the surface.

If I thought I had experienced cardiac arrest due to the train whistle, I was severely mistaken.

_No. Please no._

I immediately dived into the water right next to where the bubbles are coming up.

_This can't be happening._

I see Rose sinking to the depths flapping her arms desperately trying to get to the surface. She looks eerily pale underneath the water, as if she has already died. She's got her eyes shut tight. She can't see me coming.

After just thirty seconds, my chest feels like it's going to burst. I'm becoming light-headed. The water is draining me. With the last of my air, I say the incantation for a water-breathing charm. Bubbles take the place of the words, but the charm goes off all the same. I gulp in a few breaths, while swimming as hard as I can for Rose. She's ceased to move. She's simply sinking, her hair swirling around her like a burial shroud.

I can't use a water-breathing charm on her. She may have already swallowed too much water. If I were to cast it, her the lungs would discharge the water and try to replace the empty space with air. Her lungs would collapse under the pressure of the water. So I summon all my strength and close the few meters between us in a few forceful kicks. I grab her from behind, tighten my arms around her waist, and kick desperately to get us to the surface. My muscles scream under the strain of two people. The pressure is incredibly high for such a small body of water.

_I can't stop. I mustn't._

I kick for what feels like hours, and the dying light of the sun taunts me as I see its last blood red rays dancing on the surface.

_I need to get Rose up to the surface. She'll drown if we don't get there soon._

My legs won't last much longer. They feel like they'll rip themselves apart if I keep going. Getting back to surface is much more difficult that diving down was. And the extra weight is making it that much harder.

_We need to be lighter._

Instantly, I start to utter a spell in between the fighting gasps for breath. I feel Rose's bare skin now touch my own exposed body. It's smooth and silky, but cold as ice. With the reduced weight of the water-logged clothing gone, my kicks feel more powerful and decisive. Determination renewed, I slam my legs vigorously against the water. With her scarlet hair swirling all around us, I finally break the surface. I see my broom floating a few meters away and summon it to me. It zooms over within seconds. I remove one hand from Rose's waist and grab the broom with the other. I will the broom to fly to the shore as fast I dare, revoking the water-breathing charm on the way. Within half of a minute there's lush grass beneath my feet. The sun has set and a full moon is emerging from the lake. Rose's skin glows a deathly white. I put my ear to her chest. I can't hear her heart beat. I tilt her chin back and open her mouth and pinch her nose shut.

Our lips touch.

_One breath._

_Two breaths._

_Three breaths._

I put my hands together, one hand on top of the other, fingers interlaced, and begin to pump on Rose's breastbone.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

I keep pumping until I hit thirty. I put my ear back to her chest. Still nothing. I tilt her chin back again, open her mouth, and pinch her nose.

Our lips touch.

Each breath I give becomes more desperate.

_Rose. Please._

I start pumping. Again to thirty. I put my ear to her chest. No beat.

_Damnit Rose! Don't do this!_

I tilt her chin back, open her mouth and pinch her nose shut.

Our lips touch.

_One breath._

My eyes are starting to sting and there's a lump in my throat.

_Two breaths._

I can't tell if those are tears on my face, or just lake water streaming down from my hair. I don't really care.

_Three…_

The third breath is interrupted by a fit sputtering and putrid water.

Rose coughs and water pours out of her mouth. She seems to regurgitate for a good five seconds before her body stops convulsing. She lays still in a semi-feeble position, her knees brought halfway up and her chin touching her chest.

I just sit with my legs crossed and stare at her for a long moment. And then I sob uncontrollably. All of the stress, panic, and worry wash over me. My muscles are so tense while I cry that they hurt. I vomit, and manage to move just enough to not get it all over myself. I'm a complete mess. I'm also really cold.

I then realize that I'm naked. And so is Rose. She needs to be covered now, or she could get sick. My wand is now safely back in my trunk since I sent both of our soaking wet clothes there.

_Great. Everything is going to be soaked. _

I murmur an incantation and in front of me appears two sets of shorts, tank tops, and boxers. I also transfigure a patch of grass into a large fleece blanket with a trusty incantation. I quickly dress in one set of clothing and set to dressing Rose with the other.

Her skin is soft and pale, and her hair lays in all directions around her. I _scurgify_ her, and then charm her hair dry. I lay her flat on her back on the blanket. Not wanting to compromise her modesty, I look as little as possible. I raise her hips to slide the boxers on. I repeat the process to get the shorts on. I have to roll them a bit at the waist so they fit her. However much I try not to, I can't help but notice how beautiful her body is. Her legs are muscular, abs toned, buttocks tight, and breasts firm. Her skin is divinely soft and radiant. I feel a constant tug in my stomach as I look at her.

_She's your best mate. Relax._

Last is the shirt. I move behind her and sit so she is in between my legs and pull her torso up so her head is resting on my chest. I raise her arms above her head one by one as I slide them through the arm holes in the tank top. As I pull the down the shirt over her head and down her chest, my fingertips brush her ribs and stomach ever so slightly. Her back arches and she moans quietly.

I stop.

My heart is pounding. That pull in my lower abdomen is back.

_She's your best friend, mate. Calm down._

I slowly resume what I'm doing, careful not to touch her skin directly. I finish putting the shirt on. I move her so she's kneeling at a ninety-degree angle to myself. I then proceed to wrap the blanket around her. I get about halfway around her when she falls into my chest with a quiet _thump._

She's snoring softly.

I can't help but smile. It's so damn cute. I let her lean into my chest and slowly run my fingers through her hair. For the first time since this whole ordeal started, I feel relief. And with it comes fatigue. I feel so thoroughly tired, I don't notice myself lay back. I don't notice myself wrapping the blanket around us. I don't notice as Rose's grip on my shirt tightens like shes's trying to pull herself closer. I don't notice her long lashes flutter on my on my chest and the wonderful sensation it brings. I don't notice how she smells like lavender and it's absolutely intoxicating. And I definitely don't notice the way she whispers my name contently in her sleep.

"Scorpius."

I let out a huge yawn.

_Good night Rose._

She says something else, but I can't make it out. There's maybe three syllables, but all I can make out are "I" and "you" before I my mind relinquishes it hold and gives into rest.


	3. Chapter 3: Lay the Egg

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of this story other than the fictional entertainment that is written below. All credit for the characters and other intellectual properties are property of their respective and rightful owners. That is all.**

_Chapter Three: Lay the Egg_

_**Two years prior:**_

'_Hell no!' I screamed. 'I don't want that blonde fool ogling me in a bikini!'_

'_Come off of it!' Albus said exasperated. 'Rose, he's your mate too. He not going to ogle you just because you wear something revealing. He's not a pig, and you know it._

'_The answer is still no!' As far as I was concerned, this matter was closed._

_Albus stared at me for a long while. Then his face lit up. Whenever Al had that expression he usually said something completely off the wall or something uncannily accurate. I had a feeling it was going to be the former._

'_You want him to look at you!' Al's smugness was about as inconspicuous as a muggle billboard sign that read "I'm a twat" in massive, bold lettering. 'You fancy him!'_

_Like I said, the former option was the probable outcome. And I was right. As per usual._

'_Albus Severus Potter, you're an idiot and a git. I have never fancied, nor will I ever fancy, any person named Scorpius Malfoy. Simply because he, like you, is an idiot and a git, and is only good for bludger practice.' I rattled off._

'_Amen!' Lily had just walked into the room carrying a bowl that was laden with fresh fruits and veggies from the garden. The heat from the open door poured in along with her._

'_Thank you Lily!' I said standing up and going to wash my cup out in the sink._

'_I was saying that to Al,' Lily said as she placed the bowl on the table and began to head to the sink, presumably to wash her hands. 'I've seen the way you look at Scorpius. You definitely fancy him.'_

_I felt myself blush, and my ears grew hot. 'What the hell?! Me? Look at Scorpius? Are you two insane?' I couldn't believe that Lily was taking Al's side in this._

'_Yeah, you've only ever had eyes for him.' Hugo's voice chimed in from the open doorway, carrying a bowl full of even more fruit and veggies. 'All your denial is just a bunch of rubbish. The only person you seem to be fooling is yourself.'_

_Even my own brother! What the hell?! Was it "Extradite Your Closest Family Day" or something?_

'_I can't stand that slimy git! He's a complete waste of space!' I countered. _

'_He's a fantastic chaser.' Al pointed out._

'_And he's a Transfiguration and Charms whiz.' Lily said over the bubbling of the tap as she washed her hands._

'_All the girls in Ravenclaw think he's extremely fit too, so he can't be that bad in the looks department.' Hugo added for good measure._

'_Where are your brains, because you're spewing fuck all out of your mouths right now! Scorp is a talentless, tasteless, and tactless cunt if I've ever seen one!' I raved, my blush getting worse all the while._

_I tend to curse whenever things involving or eluding to Scorpius Malfoy happen upon me. _

'_And I love you too Rosey.'_

_Damnit!_

_Scorpius stood in the doorway holding another huge bowl, this time completely full of potatoes. He had that stupid half grin on his face, and one eyebrow raised. There was also dirt smudged on his left cheek. _

'_Good to know you still love me after all this time Rosey. I was starting to think that your feelings had been dulled after all the years we've spent together!'_

_I gave him the death glare. He dropped the bowl on the table and made his way over to Lily and the sink, wiping the sweat off of his face with a dirty forearm. He left a huge smudge on his forehead. Just before he reached his destination, he changed his movements. In a flash he had his hands cupping either side of my face and moved his own face very close to mine. He began to tilt his head and closed his eyes. My eyes grew wide._

'_Gotcha' he whispered._

_I blinked in confusion, and he preceded to lick the tip of my nose. I shoved him back, as he, Al, and Hugo roared with laughter. Lily even laughed. _

'_That was NOT funny!' I was irate. Just a few more centimeters and…_

_I shuddered._

'_Grab some more bowls!' Aunt Ginny called out. 'We're not even halfway done yet!'_

'_On our way Aunt Ginny!' Scorpius yelled out through the door. Even though he wasn't actually related to any of my family, Scorpius still calls our parents Aunt and Uncle since he practically lives at the Potters. He's basically part of the family. And I almost just kissed him._

'_After this we're going for a swim, and you are coming with us.' This was a command from Albus, a rarity. _

'_FINE!' I sighed. 'Let's just finish helping Mum and Aunty Ginny in the garden.' Al, Hugo and Lily bagen filing out the door. Soon it was just me and Scorpius._

'_You've got some dirt on your face' Scorpius murmured. He raised his hand to my cheek again and used the pad of his thumb to brush off what I assume was the dirt._

'_T-thanks.' I'm stuttering? Really? What am I? Five?_

_He just smiled and winked before turning to continue the garden work. I stood there for a while longer. I could still feel where Scorpius's thumb had been. I raised my hand, and began to trace my thumb over the spot when I felt something. Then the smell hit me. He had just smeared cat dung on my face._

'_SCORPIUS!' I roared as I ripped out of the house and ran right for Scorpius._

'_Oh shit!' he said as he looked up. He saw me coming and tore off into the field behind the garden laughing the whole way. But I had my sights set on him. He was not going to get away with this one._

_-Later that Day-_

_The lake was a wonderful temperature. After being in the hot sun all morning and a decent chunk of the afternoon, the warm water of the enclosed grotto was welcome. The huge trees swayed gently in the wind. Although I had resisted earlier, Albus was right in thinking of going for a swim. But I'd never tell him that. So I switched to sunbathing just to spite him._

'_I don't understand why you didn't want to go before. It's not like you look bad in a bikini. I think purple really suits you.' Lily said, lulling me out of my train of thought. 'You're really pretty and you're body's so toned since you play quidditch. AND you run every day. What's to be embarrassed about?'_

'_I'm not embarrassed of my body,' I said blushing. That was quite the complement Lily just gave me. I glad someone noticed all that hard work I put into making myself fit. 'I just don't want the likes of __**him**__ staring at me. It makes me queasy just thinking about it.' I said, shuddering to myself. _

_But this shudder wasn't all that unpleasant. And somehow that didn't' seem all that bad anymore. Scoprius seeing me in a bathing suit that is._

'_He's barely even looked at you since we got here. Since you so rudely denied the play volleyball with him, Al, and Hugo.' Lily said pointedly. Her argument was sound. Scorpius hadn't paid me almost any attention since they had started playing volleyball. But for some reason that bothered me more than the thought of Scorpius looking at me. 'And Hugo was right, he's pretty attractive.'_

_I was dumbfounded. Not because what Lily said something so daring, but because she was right. Scorpius was fit. Undeniably. He played numerous muggle sports alongside of quidditch. And he ran with Al and me when we went, and usually he wouldn't even be breathing heavy by the end. But I didn't realize that he looked like __**that**__ good. He wasn't musclebound like those muggles you see in action movies. He was tall and lean; under a shirt you couldn't see his physique._

_His leg muscles would tighten and contract when he moved. They seemed so solid, but worked so smoothly. And his shoulders were much broader than I thought. I knew they were broad from all the hugs he's given me, but seeing them bare was a completely different story. The muscles in his back rippled as he dived for the ball. His jaw was strong. His mouth hung slightly open as he watched he ball, and I could see his moisture on his lips. I followed the sweat beads down his torso as they went over his biceps and pectoral muscles down to his…oh Merlin…abs. That "v" was not possible. He had quite a nice arse too. There was no doubt in my mind Scorpius was the definition of "fit". As I soaked it all in, I felt a pull in my lower abdomen, and I bit my lip in response. _

_Wait. What am I thinking about? This is Scorpius Malfoy, one the biggest gits there is._

'_Rose. You fancy him.' Lily said. She had been watching me as I observed Scorpius._

'_I don't.' I tried to say firmly, but it sounded like I was second guessing myself._

'_Liar. You can't deny it forever.' Lily mused. Just as she said that, Scorpius turned and met my gaze. After a moment, he broke into a grin and ran over._

_But really. Those abs should be illegal._

_He cast a shadow over me as he bent down and reached out a hand. He was dripping water on my legs and stomach, which wasn't helping my confused feelings right now. 'Enough sunbathing! Come play with us!' He pulled me up laughing the whole time. 'You too Lily!'_

'_I can't even play volleyball! I don't know how.' I argued weakly._

'_We're just keeping it up in the air. I'll show you some tricks. You'll get it in no time!' That smile should also be illegal. It's contagious, just like Al's._

_Scorpius half drags Lily and me over to where Al and Hugo are calve deep in the water. _

'_Glad you two could make it!' Al says. 'I was afraid you had both drown!'_

'_Ha-ha. Very funny you git.' I jeered back. 'Now how do you play this bloody game?'_

_Hugo showed Lily the proper form, while Scorpius tended to me. He showed me how to bend my knees and how hold my arms with thumbs together, but every time I hit ball, it just smacked my forearms and dropped lamely to the ground. _

'_You have to hit back!' Scorpius chuckled. 'It won't just bounce off of your arms.'_

'_How was I supposed to know that? Quidditch balls move on their own.' I protested._

'_Muggles can't use magic. So why would their sports involve bewitched balls?' Scorpius points out. This makes me feel incredibly stupid. I should have realized that. _

'_Here,' he says, coming behind me and checking my form. I can feel his stomach on my back. Oh Godric, it feels even better than it looks. 'Now bend your knees and pop up as the ball hits your arms.' I do just that. The ball goes back to Al, which he sends over to Lily, who does the same thing I did. We keep going like this for a few minutes as Hugo and Scorp give us encouragement, and eventually joining in themselves. After about an hour, we were all exhausted. The heat of the day and the physical exertion of working in the garden, not to mention volleyball, had gotten to all of us. Except Scorpius. He was still raring to go. _

'_Come on! Albus. Mate. Don't leave me hanging like this' Scorpius had put Albus in a headlock. Albus stood up and fell back first into the water, using Scorpius as his shield. They came splashing up, flinging water everywhere. Lily and I ran as we were danger close. Hugo just sat there laughing his arse off. Albus, being physically stronger than Scorpius, picked him up and threw him several feet. _

'_Fuck Al!' Hugo exclaimed. 'That was brilliant! Scorpius isn't light either!'_

_I was impressed by Al's display of strength too. Al smiled wide and promptly fell on his arse with a huge splash and an even bigger grin on his face. Just then Scorpius poked his head out of the water floating a few feet from where Al had thrown him. _

'_Hey guys…' Something wasn't quite right. Scorpius's voice sounded oddly void of emotion. We all turned to face him. 'We should leave. Now.' _

'_Why? We're having loads of fun.' Al said somewhat puzzled. I nodded in agreement. This was odd. Scorpius wouldn't say something like this unless…_

'_Whatcha got planned for us on the way back? Did you jinx a few tree branches so they'd fall on us? Or maybe you peed in the water and are embarrassed? Or maybe you lost your swim trunks? Or maybe…' but I couldn't finish my taunt before Scorpius interrupted me._

'_Rose don't come any closer to me. Please.' Scorpius threw a pained look in my direction. 'Please Rose. Leave.' _

'_So you really did lose your swim trunks! It's alright! We know you have a small…' again I was interrupted. But this time it was by Lily's scream. Was she in on the joke too? But then Hugo also muffled a yell. 'Guys get out of the water. Quickly. Actually, no. NOW.' Hugo sounded panicked. _

_What the hell was going on? _

_Then Al yelled at me, 'Rose get out of the water! Fast!'_

'_WHAT ARE YOU ALL ON ABOUT?' I bellowed in frustration._

'_Rose…please.' The tone was so passive and light. It gave me goose bumps. I looked at Scorpius ready to scream my head off at him for being such a git. _

_And then I finally understood. _

_There was a leech about three inches long and an inch thick crawling on his shoulder. It had two bright yellow spots stacked vertically at the end that was attached to Scorpius. It was a Drowning Leech. Drowning Leeches have a very powerful paralysis poison that they inject into the blood of their victims. Its causes the prey to go completely limp, causing them to sink. And subsequently drown. Then, after being drowned, the leeches feed off of their prey's bodily fluids until the victim has been completely drained. The feeding process takes about two to three weeks. Then they enter a hibernation-like state for decades at a time. At least that's what we learned in Care of Magical Creatures. We also learned that Drowning Leeches live in colonies of at least one hundred or more. Which meant…_

_And I lost feeling suddenly. All of my muscles went lax, then extremely tense. I could barely turn my head. 'Help me!' I screamed. Or rather, I tried to, but it came out so quiet that only Scorpius heard me. _

'_Rose." It was clear that Scorpius was struggling to move toward me. He was trying to save me. _

'_Scorp. Please. Help me.' I sputtered before sinking below the water. I saw leeches swirling all around me looking for places to latch on. I could feel at least six of them already attached. Above the water I heard yelling. It sounded like Hugo and Al. I could see Scorpius writhing in the water. The leeches poison didn't seem to affect him as much, even though his legs were already covered in them. I was starting to get dizzy. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. My vision was starting to go black._

_And all I could think about was how close Scorpius's lips were to mine earlier today._

_I had almost completely lost consciousness when I spotted it. An angel. Flapping it wings to take me to the afterlife. _

_Wait._

_It looked rather like Scorpius._

_But that's impossible. Scorpius doesn't have wings. _

_As the angel-like figure came closer, I held onto my consciousness. And sure enough, it was Scorpius. With two meter white-feathered wings sprouting from either side of his back. It looked beautiful. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the surface, but as we got close, the wings receded into his back. We finally broke through the surface and I gasped for breath. Scorpius swam with my limp body toward the shore where Lily and Al were waiting. _

'_Hugo ran to get help! Is Rose okay?' Al came running to the water to retrieve me._

'_Don't Al! The leeches!' Scorpius yelled back. His voice was strong yet strained. I could feel his heart beating as he pulled me along. _

'_FUCK!' Al screamed in desperation. He was running along the shore as if that would speed up our arrival._

_I could barely move…how could Scorpius still swim? And how did he have enough strength to bring me with him? And most importantly, what were those wings I saw earlier? Had I just been hallucinating?_

_At long last Scorpius reached the shore. Al tried to grab me, but Scorpius stopped him. 'I'll carry her back to the house. I don't want to risk you guys getting bitten. Just clear a path.' He held me bridal style._

_Al and Lily rushed to do as Scorpius said, as there was no path in or out of the grotto and it was a few kilometers away from the house. They moved tree limbs and parted bushes so Scorpius could take the most direct route back to the house. It was a good ten minutes before we heard the shouts of our parents. They came into sight as we cleared the last bit of trees surrounding the grotto. Scorpius looked down at me. 'You're safe now.'_

_And then he collapsed backwards, and I landed on top of him. The leeches were starting to fall off in droves from his legs, as they didn't seem to be able to survive long out of water. I tried counting them. I couldn't move enough to properly see his legs, but on his upper thighs alone I counted thirty leeches. _

_Mum and Aunt Ginny came rushing over to us followed closely by Dad, Hugo, and Uncle Harry. They all started saying the same incantation, a sort of stunning spell specifically for magical creatures. I felt the leeches start to fall off even faster now. I heard Al saying something about being useless, and Lily was crying into Aunt Ginny's embrace. Mum and Dad talked to Uncle Harry for a few minutes, but I couldn't tell what about, as I was slowly losing consciousness. After a while, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Hugo, Lily, and Al left, while Mum picked up me and Dad grabbed Scorpius. They carried us back to the house. _

_Then I blacked out._

_**-A Few Days Later-**_

_I had woken up in St. Mungo's. I could remember everything that happened. So I filled in the nurses, healers, Ministry workers, and Daily Prophet reporters as best I could about the attack. Apparently one hadn't occurred in one hundred and twenty-seven years. The leeches were thought to have been extinct. It turns out that the Grotto we had played in all of our lives was actually part of an underground cave system, and the leeches had lay dormant for a few decades. The colony we had so carelessly awakened took three full days to eradicate after our discovery. The colony had compromised of around seven hundred leeches. 'A decent size colony to be sure,' I was assured by one Ministry official, 'but rather small compared to ones a few centuries ago. Those colonies were counted in the thousands.'_

_Yeah. Lucky us. _

_Albus, Lily, and Hugo visited me each day for a fortnight after I woke up. They talked and played games with me. The nurses weren't too happy when we played exploding snap. Which we did a lot. When my parents or the Potters would come, they'd bring me books to read. I especially liked a series by an old muggle author named Tolkien. His books were rather fantastical, and nothing like the actual things they portrayed, but the works were still good nonetheless._

_But one thing worried me, no matter how much my family cheered me up._

_Scorpius._

_I wasn't allowed to see him. And neither were Al or Hugo or Lily or freaking anybody! The healers told me that he had suffered incredible injuries and was in critical condition. The only people allowed to see him were his immediate family. But nobody ever came. Not a single damn person. I knew Scorpius said his family didn't like him, but I didn't realize he meant it to this extent. The ward that Scorpius was kept in was only accessible by walking through my ward. I tried every night to just be able to open the door that lead to where Scorpius was, but I never succeeded. _

_I wished that I could use magic. That I could just unlock the door and go see him. Make sure he was okay. To comfort him. To thank him. But I couldn't. And one week after I awoke from my mini-coma, I learned what it felt like to not be able to help someone very dear to you and how painful it was to know you couldn't._

_On the seventh night after awakening, yet again failing to open the door to Scorpius's ward, I was wandering back to my bed. About halfway there, I heard a shriek coming from the direction of Scorpius's door. I turned around. Trying to calm my breathing, I listened again, hoping it was a figment of my imagination. But the scream came again. And it was definitely male. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. What was happening to Scorpius? Was it him screaming like that? What was causing it? _

_After about five minutes of his screams, a healer and two nurses rushed through my ward. I tried to stop them to ask what was happening, but they dismissed me and told me to rest. The door to Scorpius's ward slammed shut as I tried to follow the trio through. After another ten minutes, the screaming finally stopped. But I still couldn't sleep. As the medical staff started to walk back toward my ward, I lay stiff and pretended to be resting, hoping to hear some information. What I heard terrified me. _

'_Mr. Malfoy's nervous system had been completely shut down by the leeches. His body was in considerable pain, but the nerve failure kept him from feeling any of it. However, his nervous system has turned back on. The leeches' poison is usually non-lethal, simply causing paralysis, but prolonged or severe exposure inflicting intense nerve damage. The pain level would feel similar to transforming into a werewolf ten times a minute.' the healer was explaining to his nurses. 'Ms. Weasley would have felt the same thing, but to a lesser degree. Fortunately, her semi-coma was successful in keeping her nervous system shut down until her nerves could heal. Mr. Malfoy seems to have awoken prematurely and is in so much pain that his brain cannot return to a resting state, even with heavy sedatives.' I felt the urge to vomit._

_I crack my eyes open slightly as I hear the door open. I wish I wouldn't have. The healer's coat has blood in splotches all over it. _

'_Unfortunately he will feel considerable pain until it becomes so unbearable he blacks out. As he has already broken out of his body's natural comatose healing procedure however, he will continue to awaken and lose consciousness due to pain. It is a terrible cycle. The one thing we can stop is the screaming. He screamed hard enough tonight tear his esophagus, which accounts for the blood,' the healer motioned to his sullied coat, then continued on, 'What I used was a quieting charm. It will have to be redone at least three times a day for his own safety.'_

_After that covered my ears with my pillow. _

_And I sobbed until I couldn't cry any longer._

_**-A fortnight later-**_

_Any doubt as to whether Scorpius was still himself was squashed as the first thing he did when he got back to the Potters was to run to his trunk and grab his Firebolt. Al was absolutely ecstatic that his best mate was okay, and almost starting cry before Scorpius calmed him down. Scorpius wasn't allowed to be left alone for the next week, which just so happened to be our last week of vacation. I desperately wanted to thank Scorpius, but I couldn't even make eye contact with him. I wanted him to know that I knew what had happened at Saint Mungo's. I wanted to hug him until he withered into dust. He had saved my life. He was my guardian angel…which left my one burning question._

_On the last day of break, the family had a huge cookout, and massive bonfire. We played quidditch and lit off fireworks in between gorging ourselves. _

'_Better slow down Rose! Or you'll be as round as a quaffle…you have the right hair color to be one too.' Scorpius said as we sat next to each other. I had been trying to talk to him for the past week to no avail, and he insults me. It works incredibly well in relieving all the tension I had been feeling. I laughed until tears streamed down my face._

'_Not even a punch? You've lost your nerve.' Scorpius adds cheekily after my laughter has died down a bit. I look over at him to see him gazing at me with a bemused expression. His eyes are so dark, and the fire dances in them. _

'_Side effect of the leeches.' I say as I stick out my tongue. He puts his finger the frosting of his cake and wipes it of my tongue. I immediately blush and spit it out._

'_What the hell Scorpius?!' I holler and punch him with all my strength. _

'_Ouch!' Scorpius rubs his arm where I punched him. 'That actually hurt! I yield, I yield!' _

_This feeling is so familiar. I'm glad nothing changed about him. But I still need to ask him…_

'_Wanna go on the roof?' Scorpius asks. His voice is low, and reassuring. I'm taken aback by how well attuned to my own thoughts he seems to be._

'_Yeah. That'd be brilliant' I said I followed him into the house. _

_We made our way to the roof, which just so happened to be "our" spot. Whenever we talked about anything serious, or just need a place to relax, this is where we went. _

'_So…what's on your mind?' Scorpius peers at me waiting for my answer._

_I knew what I wanted to ask him, but for some reason I couldn't. So I stayed silent. _

'_Alright, then I'll ask you a question.' Scorius stated, breaking the silence. 'You can't swim can you? And that's one of the reason you didn't want to go that day isn't it?'_

'_Correct.' I said. I deliberately didn't answer the second question. I don't think Scorpius noticed. 'I usually don't go with them when they go swimming. I prefer flying. When they'd go, I always get Uncle Harry to take me out on his Firebolt.'_

_Scorpius chuckled. _

_I turned to look at him, but he was staring into the stars. I barely noticed his muscles beneath his shirt, and my body felt hot. _

'_How'd you do it?' I asked, trying to get my mind off of his body. 'Save me, I mean.'_

'_I don't know. Something just snapped, and I dived after you. I didn't stop until I knew everyone was safe. Until I knew __**you**__ were safe…' His voice trailed off. He was still looking up at the stars._

_My heart was thumping hard. 'Scorp,' I said quietly, 'I don't want you to think I'm mad or anything, but when you were swimming toward me, I could have sworn you were an angel. Like, literally. You had wings.'_

_Scorpius turned towards me. His expression was unreadable. His eyes locked with mine. Again, a surge of heat raced through my body. There was a familiar pull in my lower abdomen. I scooted closer subconsciously. A grin broke out over his face, and his eyebrow arched. Trademark Scorpius._

'_Is this your idea of a confession Rose?' I blushed hard and start stuttering, trying to say no._

_He chuckled and leaned in, kissing my brow. 'I'll be your guardian angel as long as you need me to be Rose Weasley.' His voice quiet and intimate. He pulled me into a tight hug. He smelled fresh, like a clean load of laundry hanging out to dry in a field of clovers._

'_Thank you Scorpius.' My voice was husky. He just nodded as I continued to hug him back._

_We sat like that for a long while, and he ran his hand through my hair until I had fallen asleep. I vaguely remember being carried to my bedroom and being laid in my bed. The covers were pulled over me, and I fell into the blissful oblivion._

**-Present Day -**

I open my eyes. The first thing I notice is how ridiculously comfortable my pillow is. The second thing I notice is I don't have a pillow. I'm lying on Scorpius' chest. I can smell his scent; clean laundry and clovers. I try to move, but something is pinning me down. I realize that it's his arm, and it's clamped around me, as if he's trying to protect me from all the world. The moon is high in the night sky. It's breathtaking. I lay my head back on Scorpius's chest.

_Why am I here?_

The answer hits me like a train. I had fallen into the lake, and I had been drowning.

_What bloody happened?_

But before I can think about it any longer, weariness slips over me again, and I fall asleep once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Hatchlings

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of this story other than the fictional entertainment that is written below. All credit for the characters and other intellectual properties are property of their respective and rightful owners. That is all.**

_Chapter Four: Hatchlings_

I wake up. The bright blue sky greets me, and the sun peers over the horizon as if out of curiosity.

_It is beautiful, undoubtedly. By why am I out here?_

I run my hand through my hair…or rather I attempt to move my hand to tousle a few uncooperative locks, only to feel resistance. Rose's left cheek is pressing it to my chest.

I recount the memories of yesterday. We had been racing, and Rose fell in the lake. Since she can't swim, I had jumped in after her. I had pulled her out and then performed CPR. And then I dressed her. Then I fell asleep. I still feel like I'm forgetting something crucial.

I make a motion to sit up trying to clear the fog in my brain, and Rose stirs.

It is, by far, the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life, something like a pillow fight between kittens and puppies.

Her toes curl as she wipes her eyes with her palms. Then she extends her arms and legs while arching her back. She's making little growls during this minute long process. She finally opens her eyes fully while positioning herself so she's looking up at me, her chin supported by my chest.

"Mornin'." The grogginess in her voice indicates she feels the same way I did a few minutes ago.

I feel a smile tug at my lips. Something about this situation…

As she looks at me, I can see the confusion slowly take hold. It's rather amusing. She runs her hand through her hair, mirroring my intentions from earlier. It doesn't work in the slightest. She sits up entirely, seriously trying to tame her hair, her look of confusion turning to complete bewilderment.

"Where are we, and why are we not in at the castle." Rose asks.

_Ah. That's a crucial bit, now isn't it?_

I don't really have anything to respond to that with. Rose eyebrow arches and her face returns to that familiar exasperated look.

"It is abundantly clear to me that you don't have a clue wh-" Rose starts to scold me when I cut her off.

"That's untrue. I know why we are here. I just don't have the where part quite down yet."

"Please enlighten me then." She's staring straight at me, back erect, and cross-legged.

I tell recount the events that transpired the night before, and when I get the 'dressing her in my clothes' part, well…she turns bright red. As does my left cheek when she slaps me.

"You...you...YOU BLOODY PERVERT! What the hell?! I swear to Merlin, if you touched me in any way…" Rose trails off. I can't tell which is funnier, the anger or the embarrassment. I decide to toy with her.

"I only did what you asked! When I didn't you threatened to hex me into oblivion when we got back to school!" I say hurriedly. "I mean, it was kind of degrading for me. You wanted me to touch you like that, and then I started getting aroused and you kept teasing me…" I spewing this nonsense as fast as possible, the same way I usual do when I tell her the truth about something stupid Al and I had just done.

Rose looks petrified. She keeps opening and closing her mouth, rather like a fish. Which is more than slightly ironic.

"You're…you have to be…there's no way I…" Rose is wide-eyed and turning an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"And then you made me promise that I'd teach you CPR in the morning. But with only the lips-touching part. You were dreadfully ungraceful. It was like you were drunk. But you…you….er…cast a simple promise charm on me." I held up my pinkie finger and grimaced. Rose stared at it in horror.

_If I am going to screw with Rose, I will take it all the way._

"And if I don't keep that promise, my face will erupt into boils." Rose made sure to cover my face in boils at least once a year, so I figure this is a solid lie.

More fish-faces from Rose.

"Well," her voice was high, and it cracks. "Well, then get it over with." Rose is staring at something incredibly interesting near her feet.

_Here goes nothing._

"Then lay back. I can't properly do CPR if you aren't laying down."

She lays back slowly, her hair swirling out all around her. Our eyes lock. It would be rather spellbinding if it weren't a joke.

Actually, it's just spellbinding.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?!" Her voice is breathy now. Again. The irony. I'm about to 'teach' her CPR and she sounds like she can't breathe.

"Because, you don't have your eyes open when you lose consciousness."

"That's not always true!" Rose's lips are slightly parted.

"Rose. Shut up."

She does so and closes her eyes.

"First, you listen for the heart beat." I put my ear to her chest. Her heart is pounding.

She smells like lavender.

"Then you have to adjust the airway." I tilt her head up.

"And then…"

I lean down.

I hear her breath hitch in her throat.

My lips touch hers very softly.

But then something happens that I don't expect. Or ever would have.

She kisses back.

I pull away after a long moment and look her in the eyes. I don't have any words to describe what I'm feeling so I stay silent.

She whispers something. I can't hear her, so I lean down and tilt my head, still dazed somewhat.

"Liar."

And then she threw a familiar smelling dust in my face.

_**-A few minutes later-**_

"I suppose I deserved that." I wince. I know full well that my face is full of boils right now. She used the same powder on me in our fourth year. It's from some hard to pronounce plant that can only be found near water. Of course.

I'm ecstatic that Professor Longbottom taught us about it in herbology.

Definition for sarcasm listed above.

I digress.

Rose is furious. And giving me the silent treatment.

_Worth it._

"I completely forgot about the after effects of a promise charm. How you remembered that you taste cinnamon after one has been fulfilled is beyond me." I might as well flatter her. At least attempt to get back on her good side.

"Shut it Malfoy." It's an order. One I promptly follow as we fly, following the tracks.

Luckily, it's still early morning, so if we fly fast enough, we'll make it back to the castle in time for breakfast.

And what a morning it is.

Everything is covered in dew, and the light refracts off of it, making the ground below us flash all different colors.

We have a strong tailwind, and within fifteen minutes, we can see the grounds. As we land at the gate Rose turns, her eyes narrow, and finger pointing directly at me.

"Speak of this to absolutely no one. Ever. Not even Al." The vemon in Rose's voice would put a basilisk to shame.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." I say as suave as possible.

_SMACK._

It is quite surprising how much getting a boil popped with a slap is. It's kind of like putting soap on an open blister while simultaneously shoving a fork up your nose.

"Git." Rose turns to open the gate, and promptly walks into it, almost knocking her over. She stumbles backwards a few steps. Thankfully, I'm in so much pain that I can't possibly laugh, so all I get is a dark look.

"Well?" Rose looks expectant.

"Wellllllll what?" I ask hesitantly.

_SMACK._

Really. This is a feeling all its own. I can't accurately describe it.

"Help me with this damned door you toe rag!" She shouts, raising her hand again.

"Fine!" I say quickly, but it comes out with far too many 'b' sounds. My cheeks seem rather too puffy due to Rose's lovely handwork.

I walk up to the gate. I try every spell I can think of. Nothing works. I think I need my wand for this one. Just then, one of my wandless spells rebounds and sends me on an express ride to the ground, my arse being the main means of transportation. But that doesn't really qualify as 'working' per se.

Rose laughs as I fall to the ground. Apparently it 'serves me right'. After teasing me, she walks up the gate and simply says 'Faukes'. The iron bars swing open. I sit on the spot with my mouth open (I can't physically close it regardless, but this is more so in shock) and look back and forth between the gate and Rose, who looks undeniably delighted with herself.

"Was it worth it Malfoy?" She says reaching down her hand in an offer to help me up.

I grasp her hand firmly.

And proceed to pull her down.

And run away through the gate mounting my broom and flying straight towards the Gryffindor common room window.

"SCORPIUS!" is all I hear as I beam straight for the window. I can feel the killing intent in her voice. I haven't a clue what she'd do to me if she catches me, and I most certainly do not want to find out.

With only a few meters to go before I collide with the window, I realize I don't exactly have a way to get it open.

This could be bad.

_CRASH._

I slam into common room wall, the inside of it, that is. And I've managed to knock over a few tables and a chair. Also someone I assume to be a first year, but that's unimportant. I look back towards the window to see Al smiling at me, obviously amused.

"Have a nice flight mate?" he chuckles.

"It was brilliant." I say. Again with too many 'b' sounds.

The probable first year stares at me for a moment, then runs off through the portrait hole, leaving just Al and myself.

Al takes in my appearance, then turns to face Rose, who is hovering just outside the window.

"Not a bad job with the boils, but how did you get them to _pop_ like that? It seems like it would be dead useful." Al asks conversationally.

"Just a bit of old magic. Nothing too complex though. You just tell your hand to hit someone really hard." Rose says matter-of-factly, her tone just as airy and light as Al's.

"Oh yeah! I can see the hand marks underneath all the puss. That really seems effective. But I does seems a bit overkill don't you think? What did those boils do to deserve being hit?" Al feigns serious worry.

And we all burst out laughing. Well, Al and Rose do. I just sort of sputter and cough, 'cause, you know, boils and the pain of boils being popped. And hitting the wall at full speed. Probably not helping either.

After we've settled down, taken up seats, and Al's set everything right, including my face, he grills us on what happened after everyone split up on the train yesterday looking for Rose. I tell Al all the details, excluding all the ones I felt Rose would hit me for. His reaction is a cross between amusement and worry.

"So," Al says, looking at Rose, "are you alright? Shouldn't you go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, Scorpius is actually good for _something_ now and again." Rose glances at me, smirking all the while.

I am the marble bust of stoicism at this point, fearing any and all objects nearest to Rose, and judging how much they would hurt if they were to mysteriously start colliding with my body.

I cough.

_Help. Me._

Al looks at me.

"We'd best go tell Hugo and Lily. Plus, I'm starving." Al says, understanding my unspoken plea for help.

"Agreed old chap!" No hints of the letter 'b' escape my mouth now.

"Fine. Let's go." Rose seems to have settled a bit after our lovely morning adventure.

Rose and I start towards the door when Al speaks up.

"Aren't you going to change first?" Al suggests, his eyebrow raised.

I then realize that Rose is still wearing my clothes. And that I hadn't exactly told Al why Rose was wearing them.

Rose gasps as she notices too.

Then I notice exactly what Al is sitting on. It's a trunk. A fine one actually. Lovely quality. It's embroidered with a name of someone magnificent.

_Me._

Al pops open my trunk, and I see my clothes from yesterday, still soaking wet.

I groan.

Right next to my clothes are Rose's. Her jeans, her top, and…

_Oh Merlin._

Well let's just say I now know Rose likes purple satin and black lace.

"Well that _is_ interesting!" Al says in mock surprise. He turns back to face Rose and me.

Mouth slightly open and eyebrows raised, I look over at Rose, who is as red as her namesake, her face in an arrangement similar to mine.

"Now," Al says cheerily, "mind telling me what else happened?"

I swallow hard.

"Well mate," I say nonchalantly as possible, "Rose and I got to know each other a little better last night."

"Oh really?" Al said, the mock surprise in still in his voice.

Rose is glaring daggers at me.

I sigh.

I have a feeling I'm going to miss breakfast.

***Author's Note***

_**Sorry about the wait! I got rather lazy, and League of Legends has been preoccupying a lot of my time lately. It's super hard to write when you're not in the mindset or mood to do so. But I did manage to finally get around to finishing this one. It's a little on the shorter side, but I think (hope?) it's still good! **_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Etalyx**_


	5. Chapter 5: Wet Wings

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of this story other than the fictional entertainment that is written below. All credit for the characters and other intellectual properties are property of their respective and rightful owners. That is all.**

_Chapter Five: Wet Wings_

I don't know how the ruddy hell I even got into this situation.

Well, obviously I know _how_ I got here, just not the particulars as to why I ended up here.

I had just told Al the full story, much to both Rose's and my embarrassment. He punched me in the gut, called me a git, and stormed out of the common room. Rose and I were on our way to the Great Hall when we got sent to the Headmaster's office.

So here we are.

I look at Rose, hoping she can help me explain to Headmistress McGonagall the memory we just witnessed in the pensive.

McGonagall had threatened to kick me off of the Gryffindor house team if I told her nothing but the truth, and since I'm apparently 'untrustworthy' in such situations, I offered to show her my memory of yesterday and this morning.

I don't think I regret as much now as I will in about fifteen minutes.

My silent plea is left unanswered, as the only thing I can glean from Rose now is how embarrassed she is. She is staring down at her feet, and is blushing furiously.

"Care to explain your actions Malfoy?" McGonagall's brisk voice shoots across the desk at me like a bludger.

I start from the beginning, again, for the fourth time; Rose, Albus, Albus again, and now McGonagall. I started with the prefect meeting, pointing out that Rose had missed it, which McGonagall dismissed. I recount all the steps, explaining why I did what I did, and in detail, as Professor McGonagall had seen everything already and there was no reason to hide anything. As I get to the "charming our clothes away" bit, I pause partly out of shame, and partly out of embarrassment. My lips move as I try to explain why I had stripped Rose and myself, but I can't seem to find a suitable reason.

My throat is dry.

I start up again, getting to dressing Rose.

I stop.

I lick my lips.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am more interested in the why of events than the events themselves. So please, spare yourself and Ms. Weasley here a bit of embarrassment." Professor McGonagall curtly interrupts my thoughts.

I glance at Rose. She's still staring at her feet like they're some sort of alien concept that she can't seem to grasp.

I turn back to Professor McGonagall.

"Everything I did was done for Rose's sake. I didn't want to move her until she had awoken, as I didn't know if she was in a state-"Professor McGonagall cut me off.

"But you could have brought her back to the castle and taken her to the hospital wing. Didn't that thought occur to you Mr. Malfoy?" Her cat-like eyes bored into mine, like she could see all my hesitations and doubt.

"Yes, but-"

"But keeping her outside, away from proper help when you could've have acted, and could've made sure she was truly alright seemed a worse idea than compromising her well-being and modesty?"

"No, that's not-"

"And then arriving at the castle and pretending like everything is fine, that no one might've been worrying about her, and yourself, and not bothering to check in with any of the staff! Are you daft child?! You are Head Boy and Girl respectively!" Both Rose and I are in shock at McGonagall's outburst. She's typically reticent, and neither of us have she her in such hysteria.

Professor McGonagall pauses and takes a deep breath, and with a seemingly difficult effort, she calms herself.

"You are both more intelligent and responsible than this. I won't have to the two people who are supposed to be role-models running around like a couple of love-struck teenagers. You two will have a week's worth of detention with Professor Longbottom in the greenhouses. I believe that over the summer, the plants have grown rather out of check. Now leave. Both of you. I have quite a bit to sort out because of yesterday's little adventure." McGonagall waved her hand to dismiss us.

Just as we reached the door she called out to us.

"Seventh floor. Right wing. Portrait of the Order of the Phoenix. The password is-" McGonagall paused, a smile tugging at her lips for a split second, then resumed. "The password is 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

That password seems…perfect.

It's clear that we are now supposed to leave.

Rose and I walk down the spiral staircase and past the gargoyle.

"That went better than I expected." I felt rather relieved. We had a week's detention, but Professor Longbottom was a close friend of the Potters' and Weasleys', and by extension, me. "I'm sure Professor Neville will laugh with us when he hears about it."

I glance over at Rose. She's still staring at her feet, completely flushed.

"Bloody hell Rose, get a grip!" This new, self-conscious, girly girl isn't my best friend. I need to find out what is going on. Rose won't cooperate. Her agenda apparently has fuck all to do with me at the moment.

Rose decides to take some time out of her day to finally look at me as we reach the Great Hall.

"I'm going to our new common room." And apparently that's all the "me" she has time for, as she strides away up the marble staircase, leaving me alone to listen to the uncanny silence of an empty gathering place.

There's a dull ache in my chest.

Actually, it's a little lower. Like stomach area. Damn I'm hungry. I didn't get any breakfast. Might as well go down to the kitchens since I'm twenty minutes late for potions anyway. And I head off, thinking about what I could get.

_Maybe some pudding? _

I round a corner.

_Roast?_

Another corner slips by.

_Fish and chips?_

The turns I take are blending together.

_Bacon? And maybe some fruit? With eggs? Or may-_

I slam in a wall.

No. Not a wall. A person. A brown haired person. A sleek brown haired person. An athletic, button nosed, coloured-cheek, brown-eyed, bespectacled, sleek brown haired, extremely fit girl named Gwendolyn Thomas. There are rumors she fancies me. I doubt it.

"Sorry Gwen! I have food on my mind and thus, a mission to be completed. Care to join?"

She flashes a dazzling smile, "Sure! Kitchens?"

I nod and hold out my arm. Chivalry is not dead. Nor will it ever be.

"Scorpius, you're more old-fashioned than my Gran!" Gwen giggles, poorly concealing a blush, and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Whomever thinks bare shoulders aren't sexy is lying.

"A knight tends to be old-fashioned." I say as she interlaces her left arm in my right. I grab her left hand and kiss it.

"It seems you've forgotten your shining armor, proud Sir Malfoy." Gwen teases, biting her lips slightly as my lips touch her flesh.

"You're right!" I press the back of my hand to my forehead and let out a long sigh. "Alas, the tribulations of a lad such as myself have cause me to be dressed thus." I run my hand down my school uniform. Gwen's eyes follow my hand to my stomach. She bites her lip again and returns her gaze to my face.

I stop and turn on her in mock indignation.

"But my fair lady! Look at your attire! It is so very flattering! I dare say every man in these great walls would fight a basilisk to gaze upon you! Your lush hair and athletic body would surely drive any sane man mad."

And it's true. Every word of it. She's dressed to go running, a gray Capri tank that hugs her rather large breasts and flat stomach. She's wearing bright white running shorts with neon green stitching that cut off right below the 'v' of her legs. Her shoes are dominantly purple with a green check mark on them.

_Merlin is she __fit__._

Gwen just looks and me and shakes her head. Then her laughter explodes out of her. It sounds lovely. Her hair shimmers in the sunlight that comes through the windows as she laughs.

She really is extremely pretty.

Her laughter turns to chuckles, her dimples making her even cuter. She pushes her glasses back up to bridge of her button nose.

"Scorpius, I don't know what I'll do without you next year. I wish I wasn't just a sixth-year. Hogwarts will be really boring without you and Al always making a ruckus." We continue walking. "How the bloody hell did a git like you get to a head boy?" She punches me lightly in the arm. I feign grievous pain. She laughs and punches me again. I ruffle her hair, which causes her frames to slide down her face.

She fixes her hair and glasses, and gives me a pseudo death glare.

It's my turn to laugh.

At last we make it to the kitchens. I tickle the pear and the portrait swings open.

"After you Miss Thomas." I bow.

"Thank you Sir Malfoy." She curtsies.

We head down to the kitchens and partake in a breakfast full of laughter. She wants to know about all the trouble Al and I got up to all summer, and I ask her about her summer in the muggle world.

I've spent quite a bit of time in the muggle world, so I know quite a bit. Gwen always loves talking to me about it.

"I just got a smart-phone this summer, by the way." I tell her.

"No way! What's your number?!" Gwen almost bursts from the excitement of this news. Then she looks rather confused. "Wait, why did you get a phone?"

"I have developed a taste for sushi and I like to order ahead. Plus some of my friends," I raise an eyebrow at her, "have got one, so I figured I might as well get one."

"Who do you know that's got a phone other than myself?" She asks.

"Well, me for one." I smile.

"You are such a GIT!" She punches me again, as I finish off the last of my bacon.

She pulls out her phone and enters my number in it. Then she extends her arm out and pulls me close with the other.

"I need a picture for my caller ID." She whispers next to me. I get goose-flesh, and a tingle travels down my spine. She smells like coconut.

She snaps the picture.

Gwen turns her phone around to look at the picture and she sees the last bit of toast hanging out of my mouth. She turns to me, looking bemused and exasperated.

"Really?" She asks.

"I'm hungry. Besides, it's rather endearing, don't you think?" I say back, swallowing the last of my orange juice.

"It is." She's looking at the picture and smiling. She stands up. "Alright, now I need to go for my run. See you around!" She thanks the house elves and starts back up to the corridor. I follow suit.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask, taking the stairs two at a time to catch her. She's putting her hair in a ponytail. "I don't really feel like potions today."

"Really?! How did you get to be head boy?!" Gwen is smiling. I shrug. "Sure. I don't mind. But you don't plan on running in that do you?"

"Of course not!" I immediately pretend to strip.

"Gross! I don't want to see you naked!" She holds her hand out like she's trying to block the sun.

I smile and snap my fingers, muttering an incantation. I instantly am in my running clothes.

Gwen's jaw drops. "How did you _do_ that?" her voice is full of awe.

I lean in, close to her ear.

"That's a secret, love" I whisper. My voice is lower than I intended. I notice her visibly shiver. I pull back, wink, and flash a smile. "Let's go."

_**-About one hour later-**_

I am dripping with sweat. My shirt is clinging to me in the autumn heat. Gwen and I have just made it out of the forest, finishing a twenty five kilometer run. The endorphins are rushing through my veins as we stretch. I conjure a few water bottles and fill them wandlessly.

"I won't be able to get over that." Gwen said, sliding her glasses back up her nose, after which they promptly fell back down. She's also drenched in sweat, I can see the outline of her sports bra.

I feel a pull in my stomach.

This. Girl. Is. FIT.

I run my hand through my drenched hair, mussing it up in my trademark style.

"What kind of magic can you do without a wand?" Gwen asking sitting down on a stump.

"All sorts. Like this." I instantly clean and dry her body and hair. Her eyes go wide and she goes rigid.

"And this." I pull out her wand from my running shorts. Her eyes widen even more if possible.

"That's amazing Scorpius. _You_ are amazing." Her voice is full of sincerity, and it catches me off guard. She grabs her wand my outstretched hand, not taking her eyes off of me the whole time. She rises and walks toward me, her eyes are alight. I walk backwards as she advances.

I feel the pull in my stomach the longer she looks at me.

"Here. It's my turn." She says raising her wand, her eyes never leaving mine.

I can't hear what she casts, but I snap out of my trance as I feel a breeze on my bare chest. My shirt is gone.

My breathing is increasing alarmingly fast. I wasn't this winded after running.

I start the incantation to clean myself of sweat when I get cut off.

"Don't. Leave it."

I look up. Gwen is really close, within arm's reach. Her lips are parted slightly.

_Fuck me._

Apparently Gwen hears my thoughts, as she pushes me up against a tree, her hands tracing my chest and shoulders. She looks at my body hungrily, as if trying to decide what part of me she wants to taste first.

"God damn you're fit Scorpius." Gwen says, her voice raspy and low.

"I've been thinking the same thing." I breathe in a barely audible whisper.

"You've been thinking about how fit you are?" She asks sarcastically, a smirk gracing her face.

"Well, that too-" I'm trying my best to be witty, but I can't think straight.

"Oh shut up Malfoy." And she presses her lips against mine.

Her kisses were passionate and needy, full of desire one moment and chaste another. It was wonderfully teasing and erotic. I slide down the tree so Gwen is straddling my waist, never breaking our kisses. Her lips are soft, smooth and wet. Her hands never stop tracing my torso, and after a few minutes of exploration, she traces her finger over my collarbone. A low growl is torn my throat. Gwen's hips buck and her back arches so I have to crane my neck to kiss her. I wrap my arms around her lower back and lift her slightly, as to lay her onto the ground. Her legs immediately tangle around my waist and pull my hips into her. She moans as my erection presses against her vulva. I start to kiss along her jaw and make my way back to hear earlobe. I lick the soft skin just behind her ear. I blow air over the saliva trail. A whimper escapes her as her legs tighten around me, her body trying to pull me in closer, her hands clawing my chest.

"Fuck Rose." My voice is sultry and intimate.

And it all stops instantly.

The hands that were so eagerly devouring my body seconds ago are now pushing me away.

"What?" Her voice is strange.

"What?" I'm completely bewildered. She sits up pushing me off.

"What did you just call me?" A look of anger and hurt was on Gwen's face.

"What do you mean?" I don't have clue what I said. I rack my brains as best as I can. Unfortunately, most of my blood is currently flowing in other places.

"She means that you just called her me."

I look up to see Rose. She is seething.

"What the hell do you mean I called her you? This is Gwen, you are Rose." I'm completely lost at the moment, unable to figure out what I've done.

"What hex would you like Gwen? I daresay a batboggie hex would do wonders for Scorp's face." Rose asked much too politely.

"That sounds fantastic. Together then?" Gwen says assuredly, rising to her feet.

"Sounds divine." Rose utters dangerously.

"Oi, what're you-"

_Oh, _fuck_ me._

And I black out as two batboggie hexes slam into my face.


	6. Chapter 6: Soaring

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of this story other than the fictional entertainment that is written below. All credit for the characters and other intellectual properties are property of their respective and rightful owners. That is all.**

_Chapter Six: Soaring_

As I head up to the seventh floor, I can't help but see Scorpius' memory playback in my mind's eye. He did everything so carefully, and…well…lovingly. It was clear that he wasn't trying to take advantage of me. Honestly, I believe that is the reason Professor McGonagall only gave us a week's detention. We really should have gotten at least a month's worth, perhaps even expulsion. But instead she sends both of us to Professor Longbottom, who loves us. It doesn't seem much like a punishment.

It seems more like a catalyst.

I make it up the seventh floor and head down the hallway. Any thoughts of Scorp are now drowned out by excitement. I've been thinking loads about what our common room will be like. I hope it's not just a copy of the Gryffindor one. That'd be boring.

As I round the corner I see the portrait. In it stands Mum and Dad, Uncle Harry and Ginny, Uncle Fred and George, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Professor Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. I also see Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. But mostly it's full of people I've never met I've heard many stories about the likes of 'Mad Eye' Moody, Reemus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks (I see Teddy every once in a while), Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter, and the great Albus Dumbledore. I know Dumbledore is the man my brother is named after, and I've always been curious as to what he was like. Uncle Harry, Mum, and Dad always said he was the greatest wizard to ever live. And coming from the three heroes of Hogwarts, that's pretty existential.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I say to the portrait, and much to my bewilderment, the man with shaggy black hair, Sirius, smiles big.

"Do you now? I'm sure your Uncle Harry would approve." I stare at him. What does he mean? Uncle Harry detests rule breaking almost as much as my mother. There is no way he would approve.

"Of course your Mum wouldn't approve at all. Although your Dad would say it's good for you." I simply gawk at Sirius.

"My parents wouldn't – Uncle Harry would never – I refuse to believe-" I sputter, reddening slightly.

"Believe what you will, but I know what was. And you follow their footsteps more closely than you know. Now get along. There is mischief to be managed." And to my even greater surprise, I see the man I know to be Reemus Lupin let out a laugh like a howl.

"Don't go ruining their innocence just yet Padfoot." Reemus says chuckling.

"I'd never dream of it Mooney." Sirius says with a wink.

I stare even more bewildered than before at the two 'great men' my parents and Uncle Harry had told me about.

"By the way Miss Weasley," Sirius turns back to me, "There is a bit of old parchment sitting on a table inside this room. Your intentions must be…in the right place…to make it work." Sirius winks again.

"Now, now Sirius." I felt a shiver go down my spine. The man I knew to be Albus Dumbledore had just entered into the frame. He piercing blue eyes shone out from behind his spectacles. "They needn't be causing as much trouble as you or you godson did." Dumbledore turned to look at me, a smile on his face. "He'll come around. Don't worry Miss Weasley."

I shiver again. Dumbledore couldn't possibly mean what I thought he did.

But before I could delve into Dumbledore's words, the portrait swung open, and my curiosity overtakes me once more.

I step though.

It's nothing like what I expected. Truthfully it doesn't even seem like it should be part of the castle. It reminds me more a muggle loft. It had hard wood floors made of what appears to be pine or cedar. Immediately inside, there is a sleek black-framed, glass-top coffee table sitting in front of the onyx hearth. Two black armchairs and a steel grey sofa surround enclose the area. Underneath it all it a large area rug, patterned by squares and rectangles of differing sizes, colored maroon and sage green, each shape outlined in black. The walls are a soft beige. The far wall is completely made of glass. As I walk towards it to take in the view, I trip and throw my hand out to catch myself. There is no hand print on the glass as I steady myself; self-cleaning windows. I turn right and head to the kitchen area. There is a range and dual sink, as well as a muggle refrigerator. The cabinets are slightly darker than the floor, giving way to black granite countertops, flecked with grey and tan. I head to the door that is just a meter or two away and open it. It's a bathroom. The modern, minimalist feel stretches through here as well. The floors are marble; the same shade of sage green from the rug in the common. The walls are storm cloud grey. On my left, there are two separate square sinks, both made of a slightly opaque glass; the bases are the same onyx that makes up the hearth. The sinks are filled with smooth stones of varying colors and shapes instead of the typical stoppers. A mirror basically takes up this whole wall. On my right, there a huge rainfall shower, boxed by completely clear glass. I open the shower. It could fit roughly five or six adults. The walls and floors of the shower are a beautiful opal mosaic. On the wall across from the door lies a Jacuzzi, big enough for two people. The wall behind it comprised completely of floor-to-ceiling windows, same the other room.

I return to the common.

_Now which is mine?_

I glance between to the two doors on the wall opposite the bathroom and kitchen. I decide to go with the one on the left.

The room is a deep sapphire blue, with a king size, four poster bed made from mahogany. Its spread is black, with gray sheets and white pillow cases; all satin. There's a nightstand next to the bed. The carpet is a sandy brown. The left side has a portrait window, framed in an oaken brown. The drapes are a creamy white, and are currently billowing in the wind, as the window is open. To the left of the window is a desk, with looks extremely old and worn; such as it has been under heavy use for many years. The opposite wall is a sliding mirror, which reflects the sunset for natural lighting and ambience. Behind it is a walk-in closet. Hanging up are many dress shirts, sweaters, and trousers.

_Scorpius' room then._

I exit Scorpius' room, and enter my own.

The walls are pastel yellow. The trim on floor and ceiling are Victorian white. In the center lies a king size bed. The comforter is white, the sheets yellow, and pillowcases blue. The bed skirt is also yellow. The fabric appears to be cotton. On my right, glass sliding doors acts as my window, currently showcasing the morning sun, leading out to a balcony which appears to be covered in foliage. There is a white desk that looks rather like my desk at home; upon closer inspection, I discover to _be_ my desk from home. On the opposite wall lays a single white door, which opens up in to a copy of Scorpius' closet, except filled with my clothing.

I find myself once again the common.

"It's ruddy brilliant." I murmur to myself, taking in the view of the grounds. The lake sparkles as if smiling at me. I can see the Forbidden Forest as well, which is in need of renaming as it is no longer off limits. I go to the kitchen and open the refrigerator, hoping to find some orange juice. Low and behold, the only thing in the fridge is a carton of OJ and a small cup. I pour myself a glass and wish I had a peach and some yogurt as well. I hear a small pop from in the fridge. I open it cautiously, not knowing what I'll find. Now, instead if a lone carton of OJ, there is a single peach and cup of yogurt topped with a spoon.

"Wicked." I breathe, grabbing the magically appearing food. I decide to test out the couch as I eat my breakfast, and as soon as I sit down, the fireplace roars to life. The suddenness of it makes me jump. It's not particularly cold in the room, so the heat is unwelcome. About the time I realize this the heat is gone, although the fire is still burning. I also feel a soft breeze coming from behind me. I turn around. It feels like it's coming through the windows, although they are completely intact. I take the last bite of my peach and all disappears, down to the kitchens I assume. I walk up to the windows and my hair fans slightly in the breeze that is surely coming from the windows. I put my hand on the glass. I can feel the air, but the glass is still solid. It is one the strangest feelings I've experienced.

Just then I hear what sounds like parchment falling to the floor. I turn back to the hearth area and see what looks like a bit of old, multi-fold parchment. I walk over and pick it up. I open its many flaps and see nothing. It's completely empty.

"Revelio" I say, pointing my wand at the bit of old parchment.

No sooner are the words out of my mouth, than writing appears on the page, as is written by an invisible hand. After a second or two, the writing stops.

'Sod Off' from Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

_What the hell?_

I then remember hearing the phrases Mooney and Padfoot before. Lupin and Black had used them to refer to each other. And Black had said that 'my intentions must be in the right place' to make this bit of parchment work. I wrack my brains trying to figure out what he means.

"Could it be something to do with the Order?" I think out loud. I start saying names, and events I remember from Mum and Dad's stories. Nothing works.

I decide it's not really worth trying to figure it out right now, as I have to get to potions before I completely miss the lesson. I walk out of the portrait hole and it swings shut just as I realize I forgot my books, which are on my desk. I turn around and say the password again, and the portrait swings open.

But that's not all that happens. I notice the bit of parchment in my hand is starting to fill with ink. I stare at it transfixed. It's a map of Hogwarts. But that's not all. I notice names written all over it. I can see where people and where they're going. I immediately flip to the Gryffindor common room. I see Al sitting where I know there to be a sofa. He's got a free period this morning. I flip to potions classroom, and see all my classmates and Professor Lockett there. Except for one. Scorpius is missing. I flip to the only other place he would be: the kitchens. Sure enough, he has just left them.

Just then, my stomach did a bit of a whirl. He's with Gwen Thomas, an extremely pretty sixth year whose fancied Scorpius since she saw him play quidditch for the first time, and they appear to be leaving the castle together. I watch as they go out onto the grounds and head towards the forbidden forest. My heart leaps as they stop rather close together. Then they head off into the forest and follow a very peculiar route that follows a trail.

_They're just going for a run._

Relief surges through me, but my stomach is still tight.

I've already missed most of potions, so I suppose Professor Lockett won't mind if I make it up later. I'll tell her I was sorting out some business with Professor McGonagall. I return to my room, and head for the closet, looking for my Starlight. After a bit of searching, I find it behind my favorite clothing. I grab it, and change into more comfortable clothes, then head out onto the balcony that is connected to my room. As I thought before, it is indeed covered in foliage, mostly vines and moss.

I mount my broom and am just about to kick off when I hear a muffled voice yelling my name.

I dismount my broom and head back in the common. I see a picture next to the fireplace, and Black is gazing out at me from it.

"Always make sure your _mischief_ is _managed_ before heading off." he said annunciating 'mischief' and 'managed' before winking and leaving the frame.

"Wait! What're you-" but as I look back the parchment in my hand I see it is blank again. I immediately understand. To make the map work, one must say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good', and to wipe it clear, one must say 'mischief managed'.

I stuff the map into my jeans and retrace my way back to the balcony. I mount my broom and successfully kick off.

I soar through the sky. The sun isn't at its highest point yet, and is reflecting off of the lake beautifully. I weave in and out of the towers, cutting corners so close that I can feel the cold of the stone emanating off of them. I fly out over the lake and slow my speed. I stick my right hand out and touch the water.

All of a sudden an image of the winged Scorpius from the grotto bursts into my consciousness.

The thought is so sudden that I almost lose my balance.

I steady myself. Scorp isn't here to save me if I fall in this time.

Scorpius and Al had both offered to teach me how to swim, but I'm too scared to get into the water again. It's a shame since I love the fluidity of water, and its aesthetics, which I why I love flying over it. I can handle small amounts, like bathing or showering, but completely submerging makes me feel like I'm covered in leeches again.

And I'm not exactly keen on reliving that experience.

I must have lost track of time, as the sun is now high in its arc; it's probably around noon. I really don't want to miss defense against the dark arts, so I decide to head back.

On my way back to our new common, I notice to figures appear out of the forest. I see a flash of blonde. It's Scorpius. Which means the other person is Gwen. I can't help but watch them, and that tightness in my stomach returns. As I watch I see Gwen point her wand at him, and shortly after his shirt disappears.

My stomach does a backflip.

Scorpius backs into a tree as Gwen pushes him into it, then proceeds to kiss him.

I watch in horror, rage boiling inside me.

_I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him!_

Even before I realize what I'm doing, I'm flying towards the forest as fast as I can.

_You are dead Scorpius Malfoy._

I land about 100 meters from them, seething. I walk as fast as I can, trying to look like I'm calm. I can tell I'm failing miserably.

Scorpius has Gwen flat on her back, kissing her fervently, and she's devouring him back.

The cauldron of rage that my stomach has transfigured itself into is about to explode.

I inhale, about to yell out at Scorpius.

To tell him how much of a git he is.

My wand is clenched tightly in my fist.

Gwen lets out a moan.

"Fuck Rose."

I stop dead.

_What did he just say?_

"What?" Gwen stops immediately.

"What?" Scorpius echoes.

_Was he just imagining doing that stuff with me?_

My insides melt.

Doing something like _that _with a Scorpius…

Heat rushes through me, starting in my lower abdomen.

"What did you just call me?" Gwen is obviously hurt.

"What do you mean?" It's clear Scorpius hasn't figured out his blunder.

Anger wells up in me again.

_So he wasn't imagining me._

I feel myself flush.

Of course he wasn't. Gwen is much prettier than I am.

_Wait. Why am I even thinking about this?_

I find my voice. "She means that you just called her me."

Scorpius turns to me, completely nonplussed, almost like he knew I was there. Gwen is shocked.

"What the hell do you mean I called her you? This is Gwen, you are Rose." Scorpius questions.

He turns to face me completely as he says this, and I see him up close and bare for the first time since the grotto. He looks even better than before, especially the way the sweat gleams off of his corded muscle.

_Godric, he's fit._

And then I spot his erection.

Instantly, a flash of desire rushes through my body. These clothes seem much to constricting. The heat in my core is throbbing.

I regain my senses as I see tears in Gwen's eyes.

Regardless of how much I hate her right now, I know that she's truly a good person, and this hurts for her.

For the third time my anger flares.

"What hex would you like Gwen? I daresay a bat-bogey hex would do wonders for Scorp's face." I say, keeping my tone light. Scorpius looks horrified. Gwen's face goes from shock to gratitude.

"That sounds fantastic. Together then?" Gwen says assuredly, rising to her feet.

"Sounds divine." I say, my voice malicious. Scorpius very sorely deserves this. He's made me feel awkward a few too many times this weekend.

"Oi, what're you-"

Gwen and I let our hexes fly, and they hit Malfoy square in the face.

He's knocked out.

Gwen immediately loses composure and starts to cry.

"I'm sorry." I say trying to console her. "He's a right cunt sometimes."

"Yeah he is." She said, laughing a bit through her sobs, taking off her glasses to wipe her eyes. Her laughter is as pretty as she is. "But he's hard to resist."

I stay silent.

"We can't just leave him here." She says. Her compassion is rather astounding.

"If it were me, I'd just leave this git out here." I spit. I do hate Scorpius sometimes.

"He needs tending to." She looks at me pleadingly. It's clear that she doesn't blame Scorpius for any of this.

"Alright." I sigh, my anger finally fading. "I'll take him to the Hospital Wing. I'll make up some story as cover. It won't be questioned since I'm Head Girl."

Gwen smiles and puts her glasses back on. I can understand the appeal in being a lesbian at this moment. She is extremely pretty.

"Thank you Rose. Really." The sincerity in Gwen's voice catches me off guard.

"But," her voice suddenly hardening, "I hope you like competition."

I look over at her. Her eyes are full of fierce determination.

"I'm won't give him to you without a fight." She says, then leaves.

I'm speechless.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

I look at Scorpius. He could be sleeping.

He snores.

Okay, he _is_ sleeping.

I cast the counter curse for the bat-bogey hexes and promptly use a levicorpus charm to keep him behind my broom. I fly straight to our new common.

Scorp doesn't need a nurse at all. He'll be fine. I've hit him with much worse than that before.

I land on the balcony and open the door. I let Scorpius down on the floor, and then scourgify him. Then I haul him up onto my bed. I walk into the kitchen in hopes of finding an ice pack and a washcloth. I find both. I return to my room.

Scorpius snores softly, and he has shifted positions from when I left him moments ago. I sit cross-legged and lay his head into my lap, putting the washcloth-wrapped ice pack on his forehead. I stroke my fingers through his hair, like he does whenever I'm upset and need someone to vent to.

A smile tugs at my lips as I look down into his face.

"Scorpius," I whisper, "you're an idiot."

Scorpius lets out a deep breath, as if in contentment.

A wave of warmth washes over me.

_He's not that bad. Not really._

***Hello readers! I'm glad you all are (hopefully) enjoying the story and Scorpius' idiocy. I got quite a bit of positive feedback from last chapter, which surprised me greatly. I painted Scorp as a super shallow git, and you all rolled with it magnificently. **

**The physical description of the common room is extensive, I know. I had a very specific image in my head, and I had to share it with you all.**

**Also, I've left a bit of an Easter Egg in the story, making a reference to my all-time favorite FanFic, so hope you payed close attention!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Etalyx**


	7. Chapter 7: As the Crow Flies

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of this story other than the fictional entertainment that is written below. All credit for the characters and other intellectual properties are property of their respective and rightful owners. That is all.**

_**I've gotten a few messages and, most recently, a review wondering about Scorpius' "wings". If you're confused about this, there is a good chance you missed chapter three, which was the flashback where the whole notion of wings all started. It is my least viewed chapter, and since it was put out a day after the second chapter, a decent chunk of my readers seem to have missed it. So take a minute or two to go back that chapter and give it a read just in case!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Etalyx**_

_Chapter Seven: As the Crow Flies_

I open my eyes. I notice three things all at once.

One: My head fucking hurts.

Two: I have no clue where I am.

Three: I have no clue what time it is.

I imagine this is what being hungover feels like. I've never been one for that kind of party, so I don't actually know. It seems correct though.

Moreover, where am I?

I get up, something slides off my forehead. It's a cold compress. I pick it up and open the door out of whoever's room I'm in.

For some reason, I can tell that this is my new common. It fits my tastes way too well to be a coincidence. It reminds me rather of a modern-minimalist loft apartment.

"Brilliant" I breathe to myself.

My head throbs.

My shoulder blades also ache horribly.

_I need to fly._

My stomach decides this is a good time to voice its argument, and rumbles for a good three second stretch. I can see stars out of the glass wall. I must have been out for a while.

I open the cupboard above the sink and grab a glass. I open the fridge and grab some pomegranate juice. I also grab a chicken wrap, with a whole wheat tortilla, kale, and tomatoes.

I stop mid-bite.

_How did this stuff get here?_

I'd never been to this room before, so how exactly did what I was craving most just happen to be in the fridge?

I open the fridge gingerly, as is expecting something to jump out at me.

There's nothing in it.

_Must've been Rose._

She knows my favorite foods and the like, so it's not too far-fetched that she get them from the kitchens for me.

Then a thought occurs to me.

_What if this fridge is linked to the kitchens?_

I immediately wish for strawberries, and I hear a small _pop_ from inside the fridge. I open it to find a handful of strawberries with the green still on them sitting in a small bowl.

"Wicked." I yell excitedly.

Promptly following my exclamation, there is a loud _thunk_ from over by the couch. I notice three books and multiple parchments spread out on the table that accompanies the sofa.

I hear a soft whimper.

I head over to find Rose holding her forehead, which she clearly just hit on the table.

I burst into laughter.

Rose looks at me groggily through narrowed eyes. "This is your fault!" she says, her words slurred from sleepiness.

"Sorry!" I say still laughing. "I'll be quieter next time I find out we have a magic fridge in our common."

"Well that too." She says, standing up and facing me proper. "I meant this though." Rose motions to the books and parchment.

I cock an eyebrow at her, puzzled.

"These are the notes from today that you missed, you git!" She states exasperated.

My eyes widen. I suddenly remember the events from earlier in the day.

I let out a sigh.

"Gwen. Damnit." I still don't know what I did to piss her off so much.

Or why Rose was there.

"Wait a minute, why were you even there?" I ask pointedly.

Rose looks confused.

"How did you know that Gwen and I were outside of the Forest?" I rephrase the question.

"Oh. That." She starts to blush. "I was flying and saw two people leaving the forest. I recognized your hair from far away." She says it all in a forced calm, and unnaturally fast, which means she's hiding something.

"And?"

"And what?

"Rose, I'm not stupid-"

"That's debatable."

I can't help but smile at that last one. Spot on.

"I know you're hiding something Rose. Tell me."

She bites her bottom lip at glances out the window, clearly torn by something. Although I was paying a bit more attention to her biting her lip that I should have.

"Come here." She says finally, plopping down on the sofa, and patting the cushion beside her own. I obey.

She takes out a piece old parchment, which is intricately folded.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

I just look at her stupidly.

"That's surprising, but nothing that extraordinary."

"Look the parchment you half-wit!" The exasperation in her voice makes me smile.

I look back to the parchment, which is now covered in ink. I take a closer look.

"It's a map of Hogwarts. And it's really detailed." I can't help but be fascinated.

"That's not all. Look at this." She pointed at a dot with a bit of writing next to it.

I realized that it was a name. Albus Potter. And it was currently in the kitchens.

I stare in disbelief.

I spot Lily and Hugo as well, in their respective dorms.

I open a few folds and find the seventh floor, which shows two dots adjacent to one another: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley.

I look at Rose. "Where did you get this?" is all I can manage to say.

"It was here, on the table when I first came up here. Sirius Black from the portrait outside told me it was here, helped figure out how to use it. It's how I knew you were with Gwen." As she reaches the end of her sentence, her cheeks reddened a bit, but she's far too excited by the map to care. "I went to the library after I went got all the homework from our lessons," she steals an evil glance at me, then continues, "but I couldn't find anything on it. All I can tell is that it was made by four people: Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

"Who the hell are they supposed to be? Those are some lame names if you ask me."

"Well, two of those people are in the portrait outside guarding us right now." Rose is grinning at me, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world as to who these people are.

"Get on with it then!" It's my turn to be exasperated.

"Reemus Lupin is 'Mooney' and Sirius Black is 'Padfoot'. I know so, because I heard them call each other that. And from the stories I've heard from Mum, Dad, and Uncle Harry, I can assume that James Potter-" I grunt in confusion. "Harry's dad, not Al's brother." "Oh. Continue." "I can assume that James Potter and Peter Pedigrew were the other two."

"That is correct." I hear a voice that sounds like it's eternally on the edge of laughter.

I look up and see a shaggy black haired man beaming at us from on the portrait next to the hearth. He reminds me of a dog.

"I knew it!" Rose squealed.

I turn to her. Rose Weasley didn't squeal.

Ever.

"Ah, but who is who?" The man asked.

"Mr. Potter is Prongs. And Mr. Pedigrew is Wormtail."

"I suppose Ron told you about Scabbers then?"

"Yes."

The exchange goes completely over my head.

"Who are _you_?" I interject.

The man looks at me and laughs, "Sirius Black at your service. You are a spot better than your father and his before him. Rather like myself to be honest."

"How is that?" The comparison makes me uneasy, but it isn't altogether unpleasant.

"My whole family was Slytherin too. Except me. I was put into Gryffindor. And subsequently disowned by my family." Sirius smiled.

Something within me ticks.

_He just perfectly described me._

Sirius smiles knowingly.

"Now, all you have to do is live at the Potters' and you may as well be my reincarnation."

I grin back. I like this man very much.

"I did. Last summer. It's were I go for all my holidays too."

Sirius winks at me. "Well there you are. Bloody wonderful isn't it?"

I cock my head to the right, raising my eyebrow.

Sirius understands my incomprehension. "Being scum to your parents. They break all ties with you. It's wonderfully liberating. I know I ran dog-wild." The man next to Sirius with scars on his face, who I knew to be Reemus Lupin since I was friends with his son Teddy, laughed. Sirius continued on, his grin widening further. "Perhaps it's time to…spread your wings?"

_He couldn't possibly…_

"That is quite enough Mr. Black." A sharp, but kind voice rings out. A slight tingling sensation rolls over my body as the bright blue-eyed, bespectacled man known to the world as Dumbledore continues. "We needn't them repeating their parents' footsteps, although it hardly seems that we can stop them. Today's lessons aren't very important perhaps?" Dumbledore smiles. I then remember Rose is there with me, and see out of my peripheral vision that she looks horrified.

"Of course not Professor!" Rose protests, "We both love our studies!"

"Potions can sod off." I mutter.

"Scorpius! You're not helping!" Rose is, once again, irritated.

"Well it can! I hate it." I'm on the defense now.

"Perhaps," We both become silent as Dumbledore speaks, "you'd like it more, if you studied it with another student. I'm sure there's a person who would enjoy your company in a subject that many struggle with."

"But Al's my best mate. I wouldn't abandon him." The incredulity in my voice makes Dumbledore smile.

"I simply meant a...change of color…might do you some good." I tried to protest, to ask what he meant, when he cut me off. "Good night to you both! I really must be off, and my evening hot chocolate will not make itself. Unless I tell it to. But, I find that it's more pleasant to make it myself."

I guffaw.

As Dumbledore left, Sirius and Reemus also left, saying their own goodbyes and goodnights.

Rose and I sit on the couch, and she clears the map, as I'm too lost in thought to be of any use.

"Goodnight Scorp." Rose's voice jolts me out of my deep thoughts.

"Night Rosie." I immediately flinch, remembering that Rose hates being called that. When she doesn't hit me, I look across the couch at her. A small smile is gracing her lips.

She punches me playfully as she stands, and heads for her bedroom door. I watch her walk, my eyes following the sway of her hips.

She turns suddenly.

"What Sirius said is a bit curious. It made me remember something. A question. That you've never answered." Her voice was light, but a bit edgy, like she was scared.

"And?"

"Well, when he said that you should 'spread your wings', you went stiff, like someone had just dumped cold water on you to wake you up." Her eyes dance around the room, only landing on me when she finishes speaking.

I remain silent.

"It reminded me of the time you rescued me from the leeches. When I thought you were an angel because you had wings. Plus you're always rolling your shoulders like they ache. And you're constantly scratching between your shoulder blades." Her voice is becoming more confident as she talks, her eyes never leaving mine. "And when I asked you if you did have wings after you came home from St. Mungo's, you never answered me."

My heart skips a beat this remark.

_Home? So I belong there?_

My heart continues to beat rapidly as she advances.

The light blue of her eyes sends a shiver through me, causing gooseflesh to appear.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, so I close it.

Rose moves towards me, her hips' sway finally tearing my vision away from Rose's gaze.

At this moment I fully appreciate Rose's sense of style. She's wearing a grey knit jumper that slides off one shoulder, revealing a crimson strap that belonged to the cami tank she wore underneath. My heart stops as I realize she's not wearing a bra, and images flood my head. I do my best to suppress them. Her sweats are black, and semi-loose, rolled a few times at the waist and at each calf. Her feet are bare, and I can see the dark purple nail polish that is starting to chip. Her hair cascades around her face, all shades of red bouncing off her hair as it ripples in the dim light of the fire.

She retakes her seat on the couch, directly facing me as I lounge across it.

"You do don't you?" She whispers. "Have wings."

"No."

"Liar." Her eyes still fixed on mine.

She leans in, and I smell her scent. As a wave of lavender hits me, Rose speaks, almost inaudibly. "Show me. Please."

"There's nothing to show." She is extremely close.

"There is, and they're right here." Rose is straddling me now, and as her hands touch between my shoulder-blades my mind goes blank.

She slowing starts to massage my shoulders and the space in between.

_I won't be able to hide it at this rate._

Her touch is feather light as she rubs my back. The position she is in puts her breasts right at eye level, and makes her hair drape around me.

_I seriously can't stop it much longer._

Her hands come back over my shoulders and flit across my collar bones.

I lose control.

My head falls back as I moan, and my hips grind forward into hers.

"Bloody hell Scorp!" Rose exclaims, jumping up and turning the color of her tank. Her eyes glance down to my erection, and she turns even darker red.

"I can't help it! You were the one straddling me!" I object.

"Damnit Scorp! I'm being serious! I know you have wings, so just show me already!" Her gaze kept diverting to my manhood. I felt my ears growing hot.

"What you're looking at aren't wings love, although I'm sure I could make you fly." Fortunately, my defense mechanism kicks in, automatically trying to defuse the tension by creating sexual tension. Unfortunately, there is already way too much sexual tension.

"I'm not talking about your sodding cock you half-wit!" Rose screams, "I'm talking about the feathered appendages that come out of your back!"

"Rose, I don't know why you think I have wings, but I don't! Really!" I say, exasperation creeping into my voice.

"Oh, bloody hell. Fuck it." Rose sounds choked as she storms off to her room.

Like she's on the verge of tears.

_Shit._

I follow her, trying to apologize when she slams the door in my face.

"Rose, please just-"

"Leave me alone!" I hear her from just behind the door.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Her voice is hysterical.

"God damnit Rosie! Please let me in." I plead.

Silence follows.

I sit down, my back against the door, gazing out to watch the moon reflect off of the lake. I wish the fire would go out so I could see better, and it obeys me, plunging the room into darkness.

After a few minutes, I realize she's crying. The soft _plop_ of the teardrops hitting the floor and sniffles continue for the better part of an hour.

Guilt consumes me, ravaging my insides like a hungry beast.

_I made her cry._

The thought repeats over and over and over in my mind. The longer it torments me, the more my throat hurts and my eyes sting. I lean forward into my knees, still looking out the window at the picturesque view. I feel sleepy.

_She told me that I belong, that I have a home, and I made her cry._

A few tears slide down my face, and the moon becomes blurry as they hit the floor.

"I'm sorry." I whisper hoping somehow that she knows I am, that she can hear me.

"I know." I feel her arms wrap around me, and I start, as I was unaware of her presence. "It's okay." She squeezes me tightly, resting her head on my left shoulder, looking out at the beautiful view.

"It's not." I choke, trying to hold back a bitter wave of resentment towards myself.

"It is. Really. I was being silly. Of course you don't have wings. It was just a little girl's fantasy." She breathes, sounding disappointed.

The wave I was holding back earlier breaks and crashes over me.

I jump to my feet.

"It's not stupid! I'm stupid! I'm a filthy git! And I don't deserve to be friends with people like you and Al. I don't deserve to be treated like some cool kid who wins quidditch games and pulls funny pranks!" I'm shouting now, and Rose stares at me, shocked. "I'm a complete waste of space, and I'd be better off dead than polluting the air everyone needs to survive. So I do my best to help people, to save them. To try to redeem myself." Rose rises to her feet slowly, looking like she was about to cry again. "But I can't be a proper angel if I'm making you cry. How am I supposed to be your guardian angel, if I can't even understand you? How I can I be an angel at all when I almost let you drown twice? How could I possibly be worth a damn if all I think about when I see you is how much I like to kiss you until your lips bleed, or feel every inch of your body, or pleasure you until you can't move anymore? What kind of angel has those desires?" I'm breathing heavy due to my rant.

Rose is in front of me now, close enough that I could put my lips to hers. She's looking up into my eyes, and I can see a slight redness in her cheeks.

"You're the kindest person I know Scorpius Malfoy." Her voice is soft, and intimate, I can feel her breath on my lips. "You're always looking out for others, even though you're completely oblivious half of the time. But you always have people best interests at heart. It amazes me. I wonder how you can possibly think so much about others, when all I can think about is homework, and my parents, and my future, and…" She pauses for a moment, and slides her fingers up my shirt onto my lower abdomen, "how much I really want to see you shirtless, and feel your body pressed against mine, pushing me into my bed, your lips devouring mine, kissing me until I can't breathe and my body aches." She slowly slides her hands up my stomach to my chest. "And I want you to touch every inch my body with your fingers and lips, to feel your cock against me, and whisper that you want me in my ear." My hands snake their way around her waist pulling her closer, our lips barely touching.

"You are my angel Scorpius Malfoy, now take me to heaven."

***Hello everyone! Sorry about how long this took. I had absolutely no idea where to go with this chapter as I don't plan out any of this. Having said that however, the next chapter will basically be one hundred percent smut, so if you like that sorta stuff, you can look forward to that. If you don't, just skip it. **

**Also, if you can see any errors, please point them out to me in a review or a pm or whatever so I can fix them. Immersion breaking due to grammar always sucks. **

**Anyway, I hope you all are having a great Easter!**

**Sinerely,**

**Etalyx**


End file.
